Allies of Hyrule
by fadedjae
Summary: A new force threatens Hyrule, this time, an army of evil attacks, one race at a time.
1. Insight

Part Four  
Malon gasped at the structure. It was gigantic, held up by hundreds of delicate arches; it towered over their heads. "Why didn't we see it before?"  
"Sheikah magic." Daber replied, leading them inside.  
Link's eyes opened wide. The inside was huge. It looked as fragile as an eggshell, but he knew it had to be immensely powerful to stand. Light poured in threw stained glass windows. Trees that grew outside were built into the building for support so giant branches wove overhead.  
"Come on! We don't want to be late!' Daber hurried up the stairs while the Hylians stared around them.  
  
They reached the room of Speakers quickly. Inside were all the Sheikah of the village. Sitting on a jeweled chair was Faylona. She wore a silver gown that sparkled in the light. Seeing the visitors, she stood.  
"Welcome to the House of Speakers, honored guests. Please be seated. I will tell you of our past."  
Link, Malon and Zelda sat and stared in wonder of what would happen next.  
"Many generations ago, the Sheikah lived in Hyrule, protecting the royal family. We lived in happiness with the other races, helping all, spreading our knowledge and assisting in keeping peace.  
"We were the guardians of the Triforce, we kept it hidden in the Temple of Time. The Triforce was a key to the Golden Land. One key of many that would open the doors to the Void. Of course, the Void could either hold, as I said before, The Golden Land if the user was good or the black emptiness of Darkness if the user was evil. In the Darkness, demons and other such evil creatures were kept. That is why the Triforce was hidden: to keep the evil out of Hyrule. Or the rest of the world for that matter.  
"People began to take their peace and happiness for granted. They began to turn on the Sheikah, believing us to be hiding the Triforce so that only we could use its power. We were shunned, so we started to care less of the sacred triforce. We believed it to be safe, so we paid less attention to it. Until one day, so many years ago, the triforce was stolen. Hyrule went into a panic. The Sheikah was clueless; no one knew where it went. That is when the War started. The War of the Triforce began at dawn.  
"Swarms of demons attacked Hyrule. They were lead by an evil king, who vowed to destroy Hyrule and all that lived there. Fire fell from the sky like rain. The Sheikah were helpless. Nothing we did could stop the destruction. Hundreds were killed. The ones who were spared were made into slaves. The people, searching for a reason blamed the Sheikah, for it was rumored the evil king had been one of us. Years went by. The land had become burnt and inhabitable. I led my people away, using all the power I had." Faylona dropped her head. Zelda noticed a tear form and fall down the smooth cheek. "I…I did not save anyone other than the Sheikah, I believed at the time that they deserved it. I haven't forgiven myself for that."  
She sat silent for a moment. Then standing straight, she continued. "Finally, a hero saved Hyrule, destroyed the king and returned the peace and prosperity back to the land. I was given the title of Speaker for saving my people, hence my long life time. Many years later, some Sheikah returned to Hyrule and made Kakariko Village. Most we chased out, except for Impa. She stayed when we all went into hiding. She became an assistant to the royal family, and later, a Sage.  
"We saw your battle with Ganon, Link. When Impa proved to be a worthy Sage and helped force Ganon into the Void, part of the burden my people and I had been carrying was lifted. We believe its time to return to our homeland. And to prove ourselves, we will help you win the coming war."  
The room was silent. Finally, Zelda stood up. "We would be pleased and honored to have the Sheikah fighting by our side."  
The Sheikah burst into applause. Link got the idea that they had been silent in fear of their offer being turned down. He got Zelda's eye and nodded before clapping along with the Sheikah.  
Faylona smiled. Her whole face filled with joy, she spoke again. "Thank you Princess Zelda. If it is acceptable, we would like to return with you to meet the King and discuss matters with him."  
Zelda nodded. "Of course. When shall we go back to Hyrule?"  
"Tonight. We need to speak with the King as soon as possible. We know not when Carnovan shall attack. Tellikah, please accompany us. Reevra, you shall be in charge in my absence. I will return here as soon as I can." The man she had pointed to nodded and bowed.  
"Please get ready to leave. Prepare my horse for travel and I will go pack. Children of Hyrule," the three looked up, "meet me in two hours. Then we shall go."  
  
Two hours later, Malon, Link, Zelda and Tellikah were ready to go home. Faylona joined them. Impa explained before the group left that she was staying with the Sheikah for a few more days. Zelda nodded. "Stay as long as you wish Impa. But please come back soon."  
They rode off in silence. Link thought about everything he had learned about the Sheikah. What was this about more than one key for opening the Void? What else could there possible be? He started to open his mouth to ask, but became shy suddenly in the presence of Faylona and remained quiet.   
Malon forced Shadavelle to walk slowly. She knew he longed to run free, but she couldn't allow him to do that now. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the leader of the Sheikah. She vowed to let him run as soon as she was able to go home to the farm.  
It seemed like eternity, but finally they returned to Hyrule. Zelda led them through the market place and to the castle. As they passed people, Link could see the surprised stares on their faces. He grinned to himself, then suddenly frowned. So, they didn't know of the trouble brewing. When would the King share his knowledge?  
The dismounted when they reached the castle of Hyrule. The guards led them into the throne room. After bowing to the King, Zelda walked forward.  
"Father, this is Faylona, Speaker of the Sheikah. She will help us against Carnovan. Faylona, this is my father, the King of Hyrule."  
The King stood and bowed to the Speaker. "It is an honor."  
Faylona smiled. "Please your Highness, let us drop the pleasantries and get down to business. We need to speak of the upcoming problem now."  
The king sighed. "I have put it off for too long. Come; let's speak in the Great Hall. I shall call for the leaders of the other races. We can discuss the problem then." He turned to his daughter. "Zelda, please join us. Link? Malon, you may come as well."  
"Thank you your Majesty, but I must be leaving. Goodbye Speaker, Zelda, Link." Malon quickly left. She had to return to the farm. Her father would be angry! And besides, she promised she'd let Shadavelle run for a while.  
Link's shoulders sagged. He wished he could go free. But it was important to meet and talk about what they had to do to prepare. He hoped it wouldn't take to long.  



	2. Hopeful

Part Two  
For the next two days, Link spent time by himself. He visited Lake Hylia, watching the calm waters, thinking about the coming danger. He also thought about the girl in the market place. Who was she? When would they meet again?  
Finally, the meeting took place. Link walked into the Great Hall to find it filled with his friends, all sitting at a round table. The sages were there: Ruto, Sage of Water; his best-friend Saria, Sage of the Forest; Impa, Sage of Shadow; Nabooru, Sage of Spirit; Darunia, Sage of Fire and Rauru, Sage of Light. Representatives of the races were there as well: King Zora, father of Ruto was there for the Zoras. Darunia's son Link (named after the Hero of Time Link) for the Gorons, Nabooru (there already for being a Sage) for the Gerudos and Saria (who was there since she was a Sage as well) and Mido for the Kokiri. Link found a seat next to Saria and sat down. She smiled and they sat silent, waiting for the King to speak.  
Link could see Zelda from where he sat. Her long blond hair had been decorated with precious stones in honor of the occasion. Her gown brought out the blue of her eyes. She looked beautiful, but tired. She probably hadn't been sleeping well lately.  
The King stood. "Friends. You have all heard of the threat to Hyrule. We have two choices of action to take against Canovan and his army. Give into his demands or fight. We had dispatched soldiers, twelve soldiers to be exact, some days ago to the place Carnovan told as to meet. Only one returned. He returned saying of the vast demon army Carnovan controlled. He will give his full report later. First I would like to ask, is every race here? I would not like to start until I know we have all come safely."  
Murmurs from the group conformed that all were present. Suddenly, the door flew open. Everyone turned to stare. In walked in the girl from the market place. She was wearing a different outfit; this one was a short gold-colored dress. Embroidered on was a firebird. Link's eyes grew wide; he had that symbol on his shield! Also on her dress, sewn in under the neck of her dress, was an eye with an tear. Impa had that on her clothes! And they were on the gossip stones. Link smacked his forehead. They were also called the Sheikah Stones! And when Zelda dressed as Sheik, she pretended to be a Sheikah! Link stared as the stunning girl walked farther into the room.  
"Who are you? Guards!" The King ordered the soldiers to capture the intruder.  
The girl appeared unconcerned. "Not all the races are equally represented Your Highness." She smiled coyly. "Impa! How nice it is to finally meet the Great Sage."  
Impa paled visibly. "I...I thought I was the only one left!"  
The King stopped the guards. "Who are you?" He asked, sitting down again and motioning the girl to come forward.   
The girl bowed. "I am Tellikah, my King. The Sheikah chose me to come to help."  
"The Sheikah?" The name traveled around the room. People stared at wonder. And they had thought Impa was the last!  
Tellikah smiled, "Greetings Hero of Time." She addressed to Link, "I told you we would meet again." She then turned to Zelda. "And greetings to you Princess Zelda. You're knowledge is known even to us."  
The Sheikah remained standing, appearing to like the commotion she had caused. She let everything sink in before continuing. "My King, the Sheikah have been living peacefully for many years. We saw the fight between Ganon and the Hero of Time and we knew of the trouble Hyrule faced. We did not interfere then; we didn't want to be discovered. We also knew that it was being dealt with." She cast a sly smile at Link. He blinked as all eyes turned to him and sunk down in his chair. "But, you cannot fight this new evil alone. That is why I am here. The Sheikah believe the best idea is to fight. And personally, I think we should open the Gates of the Void and throw this Carnovan in with his master since he wants to see him so bad."  
Ruto stood up. "I agree with what this Sheikah say. The Zoras are fine fighters."  
Darunia rose as well. "Yeah! And we'll help too!"  
His son Link stood as well. "Yeah!"  
Nabooru of course had to say something for her people. "And everyone knows the Gerudos' fighting skills!"  
A cheer erupted from the gathered people. Soon everyone was on their feet, declaring their abilities and willingness.  
The King smiled, pleased at the group's pride. He stood and the cries quieted. "I believe it's decided then. We shall now listen to the report of our brave soldier who returned from Carnovan's army."  
A knight walked into the room and stopped in front of the King. He bowed, turned to face the crowd.  
As he spoke, the ambitions of the races started to fade. The knight spoke of a vast number of Moblins, Lizalfos, Stalfos and other such warriors of evil who had aligned with Carnovan. He also told of a new enemy, one he had never seen before. This one had a skeleton body with eyes that rolled in their sockets. Its arms hung to the ground and instead of fingers, it had claws. Its touch alone could kill a person. Carnovan had told the knight that Ganon was communicating with the Dark Commander. He had told the knight to share what he had seen with the King of Hyrule. He wanted everyone to know of the death that would come if Ganon wasn't released.  
The room ached with scared silence. Ruto stood again. "Let's kill this freak! We can all do it if we team up! He won't expect that!"  
Another cheer arose. Tellikah smiled. Zelda covered her face with her hands. Saria grabbed Link's arm and they grinned at each other. Mido scowled at them. King Zora hugged his daughter and wiped away tears of pride. Darunia slapped high fives with his son. Nabooru sat back, pleased at the outcome. Impa walked over to other Sheikah.  
"How are my people?"  
Tellikah's smiled disappeared and her eyes filled with sadness. "Alone. We have long wished to return to Hyrule, but were afraid. Other than that, we have been fairing well. You are a hero to us. You have removed the shame from our name."  
Impa nodded. "May I return with you? I would like to be with them again."  
"Certainly. I will be going there tonight." Tellikah walked over to Link. "Please come with me tonight. I want you to meet the Sheikah. And Princess," Zelda had been watching them and now stood when she heard Tellikah calling. "I would like if you joined us. I believe it would be for the best if you learned more about us. And don't worry," Tellikah added for the King's sake. "No harm will come of you."  
Zelda smiled, the first time Link had seen her do so in a while. "I would be honored."  
Tellikah bowed. "Good, I shall meet you all in Hyrule Field at midnight. Bring a horse, unless you would like to walk."  
  
Link rode to Lon Lon Ranch. "Malon? Malon!"  
Talon walked out of the barn. "Link! How nice it is to see you again. How's Epona? And your cow?"  
Every time Link met with Talon, he would ask the Hero how his livestock was. Well, if you could call it livestock. Link had won a cow once, and it lived in the Kokiri Woods, being taken care of by the elves who found her enchanting.  
"Both are well, thank you." Link replied politely. "Where is Malon today?"  
"She went down to the Gerudo Valley. Imagine that! My little girl helping the Gerudos. She's training a horse for them. That's all she's been talking about lately."  
"Thank you! I'll meet her down there." Quickly, Link mounted Epona and they sped down to meet Malon.  
  
When they reached there, Link was directed to the stables. When he walked to the pen where Malon had tamed the stallion days before, he was surprised to see Malon riding the horse bareback, racing around the ring.  
The biggest surprise was what Malon was wearing. Instead of her normal outfit, she was dressed in traditional Gerudo clothing: loose pants that tightened around the waist and ankles and a mid-drift top with a collar. Her fire red hair was kept out of her face in a pony tail. Her clothes were a soft blue that matched her eyes. She looked fantastic.  
Malon spotted Link, and steered the horse over. Her face was flushed with pride and joy. "Link! Isn't he divine? He runs so smoothly. And he's the fastest mount I've ever ridden! And do you like my outfit? The Gerudos said that I could be an honorary member! Kind of like you, only I'm their sister! I can come whenever I like! Nabooru said that if I like, I can become a horse trainer for them! Of course, I could never leave my father or the farm, but I really want to live here with them! What do you think of that?"  
Link was stunned. "Wow! That's great! You'd be the best trainer they'll ever have!"  
Malon nodded. "Thank you." Her face clouded suddenly. "What s Hyrule going to do about Carnovan?"  
Link frowned. "We're going to fight. Everyone is going to work together. Everyone. Even the Gerudos and the Kokiri."  
"I thought the Kokiri couldn't leave the forest?"  
"Well, since Saria's a sage, her power can allow them to leave when ever they like. Granted they'd rather stay in the woods..."  
Malon dropped her eyes, then raised them to meet Link's. "Fighting is probably the best solution."  
Link shrugged. "Probably. But the reports of Carnovan's armies say that he has a huge supply of warriors."  
Malon's eyes flashed fire. "I'll help. We can use our horses on the farm." She paused, worried. "Where will all the people who don't fight go?"  
Link shook his head. "I don't know yet. Maybe they'll stay where the Sheikah live..."   
"Sheikah? They'll still alive? I thought Impa was the last!"  
"So did everyone else. But, a girl named Tellikah came to the meeting today and told us about how the Sheikah will help. In fact, she's taking Zelda, Impa and me tonight to meet them."  
"Can I come?"  
"I don't think so."  
Malon nodded sadly. "It would be interesting to see them..."  
"Are you going to go back to the farm now?"  
"No, I think I'll stay here a little while longer. I'll see you later, Fairy-boy?"  
"Yeah. See ya."  
Malon watched as he rode off. She sighed and started the horse into a gallop.  
  
That night, Link waited in Hyrule Field. He soon saw Zelda and Impa riding up.  
"I thought Tellikah would be here by now." Zelda looked around. "I mean, she did tell us to be here at midnight."  
"I am here." Out of the shadows came Tellikah. She was wearing the same gold dress and rode a beautiful white horse. "I was waiting for you."  
"How did you...?" Link hadn't heard anything that would have given away Tellikah's presence.  
She shrugged. "All Sheikah are silent. Come on. If we hurry, we'll be there by dawn." With that, she turned her horse around and headed to Death Mountain. The others followed closely behind.  
When they reached the part of Death Mountain where the Goron's lived, Tellikah turned back to face her followers. "Please tell no one of this path. None of you can speak of it. It protects us from danger." She looked over all of them, eyes solemn. "And Malon, you can come with us."  
The group turned and stared. Malon and the stallion walked up quickly. Cheeks burning, Malon apologized. "I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to see if Sheikahs were still alive. I'll go back…"  
Tellikah shook her head and smiled. "You are welcome to come with us. I have watched you. You are brave and resourceful. Please join us. I know we can trust you."  
Malon flushed again at the compliment. "Thank you. And I will not tell anyone of this path."  
Link grinned at her. "I didn't even hear you! Your horse is really something else." He raised an eyebrow. "And I see that you got a saddle on him."  
Malon grinned and nodded. "Nabooru can't believe the progress I've made with him!" She said quietly. "His name is Shadavelle. It means 'Midnight Fighter' in the ancient language." Turning to Zelda, Malon bowed her head. "Its nice to see you again Princess Zelda. And the same to you, Sage Impa."  
Zelda waved her hand. "Just call me Zelda. We're all equals."  
Tellikah motioned them to be silent. Walking up to a boulder, she became to chant quietly. Before they knew it, the boulder wavered and disappeared. There in front of her lay a path. She moved her horse to the side to let the rest of the group pass, them chanted again and made the stone reappear. Kicking her horse, she moved to lead again. They walked on for a long time until they reached an entrance to a dense forest. Tellikah stopped abruptly and raised her arms.  
"I am Tellikah, child of the Sheikah. I ask you to let us pass."   
Link looked around, but couldn't find whom she addressed. In fact, all he could see were his friends, some trees and the path. Everything else was darkness.  
Suddenly, a voice floated in the air. "You are recognized Tellikah, child of the Sheikah. You bring others, identify yourselves!"  
Princess Zelda walked her horse to stand by Tellikah. "I am Zelda, Sage and Princess of Hyrule."  
"You are recognized, Sage and Princess Zelda."  
Impa followed. "I am Impa, Sage of Shadow and fellow Sheikah."  
"You are recognized Impa, Sage and Sheikah."  
Malon and Shadavelle walked up next. "I am Malon, daughter of Talon and Deedra, subject of Hyrule." She wished she had something else to add!  
"You are recognized Malon, honorary Gerudo and trainer."  
How did the voice know those things? Swallowing hard, Link joined them last. "I am Link, Hero of Time."  
The voice remained silent for a time before answering. "You are known and welcome Hero of Time. We have been waiting for you."  
The trees parted, giving off a strange white light. "You may enter."  
Tellikah was in the lead again. She guided them down the trail and finally they reached the home of the legendary Sheikah.   
  
  



	3. Wicked

Part Three  
Link looked around trying to see everything at once. Although it had been midnight when they left, it was dawn here. He didn't want to miss a detail of this place. He scanned the area. No people, no noise, no animals, nothing. But, knowing the Shiekah, they were probably in the shadows somewhere. Making sure he looked all right, Link tried to brush the hair out of his face and dusted off his clothes.  
Impa's eyes watered with joy. She was with her people again.  
Zelda pulled herself up high, back strait, hair in place; she looked like the royalty she was.  
Malon wished she had worn better clothes. Though everyone else was in proper comfortable riding attire, Zelda's clothes were beautifully fancy. Impa and Link wore what they always wore of course, but Malon felt shabby. She was wearing brown leggings and a plain white shirt. At least she had kept her hair nice, she thought as she reached up to touch it. She wanted to make a good impression. Maybe she could join the Sheikah as well…  
The Sheikah village was like nothing they had ever seen. The houses were made of white stone and wood. Flowers entwined over windows and ivy ran up walls. The forces of nature had been used to combine the best of the earth and the best of the woods to make the buildings. It was breathtakingly divine.   
Sheikahs were suddenly appearing out of the shadows. Despite their obvious surprise, they remained silent. Tellikah walked her group into the center of the village. She dismounted and the rest followed.  
As soon as the group's feet touched the ground, the Sheikah ran over.  
"Princess Zelda of Hyrule!" One voice cried.  
"Hero of Time!"  
"Tellikah, why did you bring them all back?"  
"It's Malon, the famous horse trainer!"  
"Impa!" After the last name, the crowd became silent again. The Sheikah moved closer to Impa, then part abruptly. From the back, a man walked forward. He had white-blond hair and deep purple-red eyes.  
"My brother!" Impa threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you return? Why was I left in Hyrule alone?" She started to sob; she was with her family once more!  
"You knew it would happen sister Impa. We told you it would be the price you paid for your loyalty." He spoke softly and did not hide the tears in his eyes.  
The crowd turned back to the other people who had arrived.  
"You have done well Tellikah." A tall woman with short black hair stood in the front and addressed them. "Welcome to our home, children of Hyrule. I am Faylona. You must be tired. After you rest, we shall tell you our story." Faylona led them threw the crowds. They walked down the street without speaking.   
Zelda couldn't believe what she was experiencing. Here the Sheikah had lived in secret for years! But why? She looked around for Impa, but to her surprise, neither she nor Tellikah were with them. Only she, Link and Malon walked together. Zelda was certain they had been together a few minutes ago…  
Before she had a chance to say anything, the trio was led into the hallway of a building. Faylona opened the doors to each of the three rooms. "You may decide who sleeps where. You shall be called later. Until then, I suggest you rest. You'll have a long day ahead of you."  
The three stood and watched as Faylona left the hallway. "Well," Malon said looking into one of the rooms. "I don't think I've seen anything like this."  
Link and Zelda followed her into a room. It had high ceilings painted a dark blue with sparkling silver stars showing constellations. The wood floor was polished enough so that they could see their reflections in it. Windows reached from the floor to the top of the room.  
"Not even the castle has such a room." Zelda said, breathless at the sight.  
They moved to the next room. This one's ceiling was a light blue with clouds and a sun. Other than that, the room was the same as the last.  
Continuing on, the group reached the last room. The ceiling here was painted reds, yellows and oranges. On the east side, a sun peaked up above some clouds.  
"I guess this is a sunrise." Link stated the obvious out loud.  
"It seems so real…" Malon sighed happily. "I want this room."  
Link shrugged. "Fine with me, Princess?"  
Zelda walked back to the second room. "I'll take this one if you don't mind."  
Walking to the remaining room, Link fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. If he didn't know better, Link would have sworn the painted stars twinkled.  
  
Link was awakened later when the sound of someone knocking on his door disturbed his sleep. He jumped up and opened the door.  
A little boy with huge, solemn eyes looked up at him. "Are you Link?" The boy asked, staring up with awe.  
Link grinned. "The one and only. Who are you?" Link looked the kid over. He couldn't be over eight years old. He had short white hair and reminded Link of himself at that age. Well other than Link hadn't looked like that, Link mused. But the innocence, the willingness…Link stopped there. Jeez, where were these lame thoughts coming from? Must be because of the teenage years, he decided before returning to reality.  
The boy stood straighter. "I am Daber. I'm in charge of waking you up."  
"Well, you succeeded at that Daber. Should we wake the others?"  
Daber nodded eagerly. "Yes. Princess Zelda and Malon have to be woke up as well."  
"Well, let's go then." Link grabbed his sword and shield. He never went anywhere with out them. "Zelda's in this next room and Malon's in the last."  
Daber stared at the sword. "Is that the sword you used to beat Ganon?"  
"Yep, this is the one." Link pulled it out. "Want to hold it?"  
Daber took it gingerly. It was too heavy for him to hold it up, so he just carefully examined it. "Amazing. It even has the Triforce on it!"  
"Yeah, this is my favorite sword." Link returned it to its sheath. "Shall we wake the girls now?"  
"Oh! Yes, I should do that now." Daber nodded on Zelda's door.   
Zelda stretched groggily. "Coming!" Opening the door, she was surprised to see a little boy. The boy bowed. Behind him, Link grinned.  
"Forgive me for waking you Princess. But it is time to meet with the Sheikah." The boy stared at the floor.  
Zelda smiled softly. "And what's your name?"  
Daber grew increasing shy. He had never met royalty before! Link was much easier to deal with. He looked harder at the ground. "My name is Daber, princess Zelda." He managed to mumble out.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Daber." Zelda stuck out her hand. "You may call me Zelda. All my friends do."  
Daber gazed at her out stretched hand. He shook it timidly. "The pleasure is all mine."  
Zelda returned Link's grin. "Well! Let's wake Malon. Then we can speak with the Sheikah."  
All three walked to Malon's room. Daber knocked twice before Malon opened the door. "Is it time to meet the Sheikah?" She asked, stifling a yawn. She glanced down at Daber. "Hi! Who are you?"  
"I am Daber. And yes, its time to join the rest of the Sheikah." They started down the hallway. "Excuse Malon, but is it true that you trained the midnight stallion?"  
Malon nodded. "I did."  
"Amazing! He's the fiercest horse I've ever seen! He knocked over two of us, then three more, then Faylona herself!"  
"Did he hurt anyone?" Malon prayed he hadn't done any damage.  
"No, at least not that I know of."  
"Good." Malon sighed in relief.  
  
Daber led the group into the village's center. "Faylona has called for a meeting in our House of Speakers. This is the first time that's ever happened. I finally get to see the inside!"  
"Daber," Zelda said, "do you know what's going on exactly?"  
"No, I'm sorry Zelda." Daber shock his head sadly. "I'm too young to be told anything important. All I know is that Faylona has called for all the Sheikah to meet in House of Speakers."  
"And what is this House of Speakers?" Link asked.  
"It's where all the rulings go on. Faylona is the head of the speakers. She was placed in charge since she put our whole village together."  
"What do you mean by that?" Zelda wanted to know everything about the Sheikah she could find out. What did they have in plan? And why did they disappear?  
"After the War, the Sheikah were banished from Hyrule. We moved here. Actually, Faylona found this place, gathered the scattered bands of Sheikah and made this village. Or I guess you can call it a town. Maybe a city."  
Zelda, Malon and Link looked at each other. "What war?" They asked at the same time.  
Daber's mouth dropped open. "You don't know about the War?" He shook his head in surprise. "I'd tell you, only we're at the House now."  
  



	4. Dancer

Part Four  
Malon gasped at the structure. It was gigantic, held up by hundreds of delicate arches; it towered over their heads. "Why didn't we see it before?"  
"Sheikah magic." Daber replied, leading them inside.  
Link's eyes opened wide. The inside was huge. It looked as fragile as an eggshell, but he knew it had to be immensely powerful to stand. Light poured in threw stained glass windows. Trees that grew outside were built into the building for support so giant branches wove overhead.  
"Come on! We don't want to be late!' Daber hurried up the stairs while the Hylians stared around them.  
  
They reached the room of Speakers quickly. Inside were all the Sheikah of the village. Sitting on a jeweled chair was Faylona. She wore a silver gown that sparkled in the light. Seeing the visitors, she stood.  
"Welcome to the House of Speakers, honored guests. Please be seated. I will tell you of our past."  
Link, Malon and Zelda sat and stared in wonder of what would happen next.  
"Many generations ago, the Sheikah lived in Hyrule, protecting the royal family. We lived in happiness with the other races, helping all, spreading our knowledge and assisting in keeping peace.  
"We were the guardians of the Triforce, we kept it hidden in the Temple of Time. The Triforce was a key to the Golden Land. One key of many that would open the doors to the Void. Of course, the Void could either hold, as I said before, The Golden Land if the user was good or the black emptiness of Darkness if the user was evil. In the Darkness, demons and other such evil creatures were kept. That is why the Triforce was hidden: to keep the evil out of Hyrule. Or the rest of the world for that matter.  
"People began to take their peace and happiness for granted. They began to turn on the Sheikah, believing us to be hiding the Triforce so that only we could use its power. We were shunned, so we started to care less of the sacred triforce. We believed it to be safe, so we paid less attention to it. Until one day, so many years ago, the triforce was stolen. Hyrule went into a panic. The Sheikah was clueless; no one knew where it went. That is when the War started. The War of the Triforce began at dawn.  
"Swarms of demons attacked Hyrule. They were lead by an evil king, who vowed to destroy Hyrule and all that lived there. Fire fell from the sky like rain. The Sheikah were helpless. Nothing we did could stop the destruction. Hundreds were killed. The ones who were spared were made into slaves. The people, searching for a reason blamed the Sheikah, for it was rumored the evil king had been one of us. Years went by. The land had become burnt and inhabitable. I led my people away, using all the power I had." Faylona dropped her head. Zelda noticed a tear form and fall down the smooth cheek. "I…I did not save anyone other than the Sheikah, I believed at the time that they deserved it. I haven't forgiven myself for that."  
She sat silent for a moment. Then standing straight, she continued. "Finally, a hero saved Hyrule, destroyed the king and returned the peace and prosperity back to the land. I was given the title of Speaker for saving my people, hence my long life time. Many years later, some Sheikah returned to Hyrule and made Kakariko Village. Most we chased out, except for Impa. She stayed when we all went into hiding. She became an assistant to the royal family, and later, a Sage.  
"We saw your battle with Ganon, Link. When Impa proved to be a worthy Sage and helped force Ganon into the Void, part of the burden my people and I had been carrying was lifted. We believe its time to return to our homeland. And to prove ourselves, we will help you win the coming war."  
The room was silent. Finally, Zelda stood up. "We would be pleased and honored to have the Sheikah fighting by our side."  
The Sheikah burst into applause. Link got the idea that they had been silent in fear of their offer being turned down. He got Zelda's eye and nodded before clapping along with the Sheikah.  
Faylona smiled. Her whole face filled with joy, she spoke again. "Thank you Princess Zelda. If it is acceptable, we would like to return with you to meet the King and discuss matters with him."  
Zelda nodded. "Of course. When shall we go back to Hyrule?"  
"Tonight. We need to speak with the King as soon as possible. We know not when Carnovan shall attack. Tellikah, please accompany us. Reevra, you shall be in charge in my absence. I will return here as soon as I can." The man she had pointed to nodded and bowed.  
"Please get ready to leave. Prepare my horse for travel and I will go pack. Children of Hyrule," the three looked up, "meet me in two hours. Then we shall go."  
  
Two hours later, Malon, Link, Zelda and Tellikah were ready to go home. Faylona joined them. Impa explained before the group left that she was staying with the Sheikah for a few more days. Zelda nodded. "Stay as long as you wish Impa. But please come back soon."  
They rode off in silence. Link thought about everything he had learned about the Sheikah. What was this about more than one key for opening the Void? What else could there possible be? He started to open his mouth to ask, but became shy suddenly in the presence of Faylona and remained quiet.   
Malon forced Shadavelle to walk slowly. She knew he longed to run free, but she couldn't allow him to do that now. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the leader of the Sheikah. She vowed to let him run as soon as she was able to go home to the farm.  
It seemed like eternity, but finally they returned to Hyrule. Zelda led them through the market place and to the castle. As they passed people, Link could see the surprised stares on their faces. He grinned to himself, then suddenly frowned. So, they didn't know of the trouble brewing. When would the King share his knowledge?  
The dismounted when they reached the castle of Hyrule. The guards led them into the throne room. After bowing to the King, Zelda walked forward.  
"Father, this is Faylona, Speaker of the Sheikah. She will help us against Carnovan. Faylona, this is my father, the King of Hyrule."  
The King stood and bowed to the Speaker. "It is an honor."  
Faylona smiled. "Please your Highness, let us drop the pleasantries and get down to business. We need to speak of the upcoming problem now."  
The king sighed. "I have put it off for too long. Come; let's speak in the Great Hall. I shall call for the leaders of the other races. We can discuss the problem then." He turned to his daughter. "Zelda, please join us. Link? Malon, you may come as well."  
"Thank you your Majesty, but I must be leaving. Goodbye Speaker, Zelda, Link." Malon quickly left. She had to return to the farm. Her father would be angry! And besides, she promised she'd let Shadavelle run for a while.  
Link's shoulders sagged. He wished he could go free. But it was important to meet and talk about what they had to do to prepare. He hoped it wouldn't take to long.  



	5. Ruin

Part Five  
  
The King of Hyrule rubbed his temples. "So far, we have the help of the Zoras, Gorons, Shiekah, Gerudos and the Kokiri. The Zoras will attack from the water of course, the Gorons will be in charge of Death Mountain and the rocks."  
"The rocks, Father?" Zelda asked, peering at her father over a map of Hyrule she had been looking at.  
"They claim that they can do a considerable amount of damage by rolling rocks over the troops." The King resumed explaining the role of the races. "Our people are training as foot soldier and the knights are ready to fight now. The Gerudos are ready to do anything, so they'll be fighting with the nights and helping the Kokiri. The Kokiri are going to attack from the woods. How can the Sheikah help?"  
Faylona sat straight and proud. "The Sheikah can fight in anyway. We can fight hand to hand, attack from the woods, assist the Gorons, anything is possible."  
"Fine. Some will help the knights and Gerudos, some will stalk in the woods and the rest can help the Gorons."  
Link remembered the point Malon had brought up. "What about those who can't fight, your Majesty? Where will they be safe?"  
"They may stay in our village." Faylona answered for the King. "It is impossible to enter our village without a Sheikah to open the doors. Or without the will of the forest. No army will be able to get them."  
The King nodded. "Good. When will be able to move our people to your village? Reports say Carnovan's army is on the move. They should be here within three weeks."  
Zelda paled. "Are we prepared?"  
"The Gerudos are ready, as are the knights and Zoras. Those armies are trained well enough to fight at anytime. The Gorons are almost done training. Our soldiers will be able to fight soon as well. And the Sheikah?"  
"We can fight whenever needed." Faylona answered haughtily.  
Link stood. "Excuse me you Highness, but I need to, ah, work on my fighting skills." He needed to leave. Now. If he stayed another moment in the stuffy room, Link knew he'd either go crazy or pass out. He bowed and hurried out of the room.   
Zelda watched him leave with a pang of envy. She smiled at her father. "I do not believe we can accomplish any more today. Let us depart before we attack one another. Maybe you should check on the troops. As for myself, I've had a long day. I'm going to take a nap. I will see you both at dinner?"  
The King sighed heavily. "You are right, daughter. Come Faylona, I will bring you to see our knights. And sleep well Zelda."  
  
Zelda collapsed onto her bed. She had a tremendous headache. She closed her eyes and thought about all that had happened. What would her father do about this war? Would he send her to stay at the Sheikahs? She hoped not. She wanted to stay with her people. She wanted to help in anyway she could. But how could she? She fell asleep pondering.  
  
Link sighed in happiness. He was back in his forest, back in the soothing cool green of the woods. He could only here the rustle of leaves over head. Perfect. No girls. No kings. No rules. Just him. He lay down on the soft carpet of moss. His pounding headache quieted, leaving his mind open for thoughts. Link wondered about the coming war. The King would probably want him to lead the knights or some such. Maybe he would have to protect the castle, or maybe Zelda. Eh, that wouldn't be so bad he smiled at the trees. Closing his eyes, Link dosed on and off for a while. Sometimes he would awake worrying about the war, other times for the lies of those he cared for in general. Suddenly, his peace was shattered. Saria came bouncing next to him.  
"Link! Wake up!"  
"Huh?" Link opened his deep blue eyes to squint and his best friend. "Saria? What's up?"  
Saria giggled. "You should get up! Everyone else is working. They're building walls around Hyrule and setting up traps. Even the Kokiri are being trained. And what are you doing? Sleeping! That's what!" She stomped her small foot. "As Sage of the Forest, I command you to get up!"  
Link stood up slowly, towering over the elf. "Command? You dare to command me, the Hero of Time?"  
Saria stuck out her chin. "You better believe it!"  
"That's it!" With a yell, Link dove at her and trapped her on the ground.  
"You shall pay for that!" Saria wiggled out and climbed onto his back. "Take that foul fiend! And that!" She covered his eyes with her hands and whooped in triumph.  
Link pretended to be blind. "I can't see! All is black! Is it night already?" He reached back and grabbed the Kokiri off his back. Holding her in front of him, he grinned. "A noble fight, Sage, but you lose again."  
"Oh do I?" Saria smiled coyly and held out fairy ocarina. "Did you, uh…lose something?"  
"Why you little...!" Link dropped her and she sped off laughing, still holding the stolen instrument.  
"Just try to catch me!" She ducked through the trees, zipping across the woods her giggles muffled by the dense woods.  
Link chased after her. He was faster, but her small size allowed her to get into small space he couldn't get to. His warrior eyes spotted her trail easily and he crept silently behind her, keeping far enough away so that she couldn't see him, but close enough that he kept her in sight.  
Saria stopped, panting. Her keen elf ears picked up any sound, but she tried in vain to hear the steps of Link. She searched the woods, looking for him, to her surprise; she saw no sign of her friend. Saria felt alone and vulnerable. Her fairy had left not a week ago, claiming that all fairies were called to meet the Great Fairies. Saria had been worried. Didn't all Kokiri need a fairy? Not since Saria became the Sage, Rauru had calmed her. She would be fine, as would all the other Kokiri children. "Link? Link, where are you?"  
Link ducked behind a tree. He smiled slyly. He kept his eyes on her body. Not bad. If he could hide from the Sage of the Forest, he could hide from anybody. Wait for it…he told himself. He waited for the perfect moment to grab her.  
Saria strained her ears for any noise at all. She could hear the quiet whispering promises of the wind; the soothing songs of birds and the gentle hum of insects…all the regular sounds that she would come into the forest to hear. She turned around in the small clearing she had been standing in. Suddenly a movement caught her eye.  
Link rushed out of the woods and picked up Saria in his arms. She screamed and dropped the ocarina. Still holding her, he grabbed it and tucked it away. Saria clung to his shoulders, gasping for air.  
"You scared me so much! You are horrible!"  
Link laughed and tossed her into the air. She shrieked with pleasure as he caught her again and threw her again into the sky. After a few more small flights, Link placed her onto the ground. "Again, I am the champion. And you are again the loser."  
Saria chuckled. "Ok, this time you win. But it was a fluke, never to happen again." She reached and clasped his hand. "Come on, let's go home."  
Silently they walked out the woods.  
  
Malon tried to remain on Shadavelle's back as he bucked wildly beneath her. "Whoa! Calm down! Whoa Shadavelle!" The stallion ignored her pleas and arched his back in order to throw her off. Malon grabbed harder onto the saddle, refusing to be thrown off. The harder she held on, the harder Shadavelle bucked. He tossed Malon on his back, snorting and neighing in anger.  
Gerudos ran around the ring, shouting words of encouragement. They grouped around in a circle and yelled curses at the horse and prayers to the goddesses. Suddenly they parted and Malon saw out of the corner of her eye that Nabooru had walked down. Malon cleared her mind, determined to stay on. She couldn't disappoint the leader of the Gerudos. Shadavelle reared again and again but Malon refused to let go. She let her body go limp and flowed with the movements trying to not her back. The ground spun and her mind darkened. She felt the ache of her body and her head pounded as if thunder boomed inside. As her world blackened, Malon lost her grip.   
Nabooru gasped. Malon began to slip from the saddle. If the girl fell off, she could be killed. Shadavelle realized that his rider was losing and jumped again into the air. Nabooru hopped the fence. If she was quick enough, she might be able to catch Malon…  
She didn't have to. Malon snapped back to reality. I am daughter of Deedra and Talon, best horse trainers in all Hyrule, she thought to herself. I can handle this! She pulled back violently on the reins. Throwing one arm into the air for balance, she held on to the reins with a death grip.   
Nabooru stopped. The girl had caught herself! She smiled proudly. Truly, the girl had the Gerudos fighting spirit.  
Shadavelle bucked again and again determined to free himself. His sleek black body was covered in sweat, his back ached and his head pounded, but he refused to give in. Soon, though, he grew tired. Malon was not letting go. He made a few half-hearted kicks. Finally, his body numbed. He hung his head in defeat and stood still.  
Malon slumped onto his neck, drained of all energy. She panted for breath. Dimly she felt the arms of Gerudos lifting her off the horse. She saw them lead her stallion away and she began to speak in protest of the thought of someone else taking care of Shadavelle, but thought better of it. Closing her tired eyes, she felt her feet touch the ground. She raised her head and look absently at Nabooru.  
Nabooru chuckled. "Take her to my room. Bathe her and put her to bed. She'll be spending the night here." She watched as Malon was led away. Shaking her head and grinning, Nabooru turned to head to the Castle.  
  
Link listened to Saria's story. They were sitting in her small home, eating Deku nuts, just like old times.  
"So then I said to Mido, 'but that is a Zora!'" She ended the last word with a twinkling giggle.  
Link laughed along with her. He fell back, leaning on the wall. His blond hair fell into his eyes. He grinned at his friend. "Unbelievable! I can't believe he said that!" Link didn't mind laughing at the expense of one of his arch nemesis. Mido had always picked on Link when he had been small. But now Link stood feet above the head of Mido. They avoided each other at all costs. Link didn't mind that at all.  
Saria sighed with happiness. It had been awhile since she had been able to speak with Link. All this talk of war…  
Link's blue eyes focussed on the intense look on the young Saria's face. "What's up?"  
She sighed and gave him a small smile. "So much has been happening lately…"  
Link moaned and rested his head against the wall. 'Tell me about it. I can't sleep at night. All I can do is worry. I wonder if Hyrule will make it through this."  
"We've made it through times of war before. And with you at our side-"  
"But this time it's a whole army." Link cut her off, staring angrily at the ceiling. "I don't know if we can take on an army made of demons and the goddesses no what else."  
Saria sighed again. "The Deku Tree is concerned as well. What if they kill him?"  
"I don't know what will happen. And that's one of the problems." Link stood up. "In fact, I want to go find out what the King has to say about it."  
Saria nodded, her eyes filled with sadness. "Good bye."  
  
Epona trotted at a steady pace, she knew where she was going, allowing Link to let his thoughts fly. What if they lost? Would they have to release Ganondorf? What if he died? What if all his friends died? How could they survive? He was so lost in his worries; Link failed to notice the approaching rider. He still wouldn't have seen her if Nabooru hadn't smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Link!" She leaned close and yelled in his pointed ears. "Link! Hello?"  
"I...huh? Oh, Nabooru! You didn't have to yell!" He frowned and she laughed at his expression.  
"What happened to the happy days of adolescence? Should you be out courting some lucky girl? Or spending time with your friends?" She laughed again, throwing her head back, filling the air with the happy sound.  
Link frowned harder. He wasn't in the mood for Nabooru's teasing. "Now's not the time."  
"When is it ever?" Nabooru burst into song. "When will our time come? When will you be mine?" She was horribly off-key, destroy the love song she was belting out. "When shall I hold you…in…my…arms?!" Her voice was deep and throaty, adding to the general din of her singing. "Oh, when will you be mine?"  
Link covered his ears. "Enough!" He cried laughing. "I give in! Stop the torture!"  
"Torture? How dare you say that to me! That's the last time I serenade you!" She stuck her nose up in the air in mock insult.   
Link rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Not only were you off key, you had the words wrong. It's supposed to have another line in there." He cleared his throat. "Ready for this? After the arms part it goes…" He sang the last part as loud as he could. "My heart cries for your charms. Oh when will you be mine?"  
Nabooru raised her eyebrows. "You have a decent voice. Sing the rest of it." When she saw him duck his head in embarrassment, she added, "I'll join in."  
They reached the market place just before they started. "Maybe later." Link dismounted and Nabooru followed.  
"So why are you going to see the king?" Nabooru asked Link as they climbed the steps to enter the castle.  
"Link shrugged. "I want to know what's going to happen. I want to be prepared."  
Nabooru nodded in agreement. "As do I. My soldiers are ready to fight of course. Still…"  
Suddenly Zelda came running by. "Oh! How glad I am to see you! My father wants me to leave with him! Please! Help me explain to him that I am needed here!"  
Link and Nabooru glanced at each other, neither wanting to pick sides with the royalty. They had almost reached the throne room and now stood at the closed door. "Zelda…" Link began carefully, "isn't this a personally matter that's between you and your father?"  
Zelda calmed and inhaled deeply. "Link, you know of my abilities. I want to help in anyway that I can. I just need you both for support. I have to fight along with you."  
Nabooru pushed the door to the throne room open. "Let's discuss this with the king." With her leading the way, the friends entered the presence of the King of Hyrule.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
The King sat talking to one of his advisors when Link, Zelda and Nabooru entered. Looking up, he dismissed the members of the court so only he and the heroes remained inside the throne room. "I'm glad to see you. We have reports that Carnovan's army is on the move. Our goal is to have all people not fighting out of Hyrule by dawn. I'm sure my daughter has told you that she'll be going with that group." He nodded at the fuming princess.  
Link stepped forward to speak for his friend. "Your majesty, I think it would be best if Zelda stayed here."  
"As do I." Nabooru called from the back of the room. She had been admiring a silver vase but turned now to face the royalty. She could grab the vase later.  
The King frowned disapprovingly at the young man and the Gerudo leader. "You two better have a good reason."  
Link cleared his throat. "Well, she helped me a lot when I had to release the Sages, and without her I never would have beaten Ganon. She was trained as a knight as well. Not to mention she's a Sage herself."  
Zelda added to her own defense. "I do hold a piece of the Triforce, father."  
The king scratched his beard. Zelda was a princess! She needed to be protected! And se was his only child. The only one he had left of his family. He couldn't risk losing her. But how could he make hide when she wanted to fight?  
"Father," Zelda walked forward to stand by her worried parent. "You need to stay with our people. They need you to join them in the Sheikah village. You will be the only one who can calm and protect them. But I am needed here. I can't stand idle when my home is attacked. I was chosen to defend Hyrule. I am a Sage, and I need to be with the others. I am needed here."  
Sighing, the king agreed. "You are right as usual my daughter." He patted her hand and smiled at her face. Turning serious, he looked back at Link and Nabooru. "Link, I want you to stand by my daughter. At no time will you leave her side. If you promise, then and only then will I allow her to stay."  
"I promise my lord." Link said solemnly.   
Zelda hugged her father. "Thank you! And I will not let you down."  
The king stood. "Right. I must get ready to leave. Link, Nabooru, will you please help round up the people who are leaving? Tellikah and Faylona will be opening the doors to their home tonight. I want everyone who is going to be there."  
Nabooru and Link nodded.  
Nodding, the king spoke to his daughter, "Zelda please meet me in my room in an hour's time." He smiled at the group and left the room.  
Zelda smiled. "Thank you for your support!"   
Nabooru pocketed the silver vase. "It was the least I could do."  
"Yeah." Link rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, shy suddenly.   
"I really appreciated it." Zelda added, looking into Link's eyes. "Thank you Link."  
"Uhh..." Link took a step back. "We had better go help round up the people going with the Sheikah. Yeah, I better go do that now. With Nabooru. We better go do that. And you had better stay here. But we're leaving. Now." He turned and grabbed Nabooru's arm, pulling her from the room.  
"Good bye Princess!" Nabooru cried as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the room.  
Zelda giggled. Poor Link. Zelda really didn't have feelings for Link. Well, not as in love. She thought of him as a brother. She just liked to tease him. He was always the ladies man, but only in a large group. Once he was alone with one, he grew bashful. Poor guy. She shook her head, and still chuckling, walked to her room.  
  
An hour later, Zelda knocked on her father's door. "May I enter?"  
A servant opened the door. "Please come in Princess Zelda." He led Zelda to her father's library where the King stood silent looking out a window at the market.  
Hearing her footsteps, the king turned. "Zelda. Please have a seat."  
Zelda sat in a chair facing her father. "What is it father?"  
"Zelda, I don't know if I'll ever have another chance to tell you this..." He paused to smile at his daughter's worry face. "You've become such a beautiful young lady. You get that from your mother. And you have her intelligence..." He inhaled, trying to pick the right words. "Many years ago, on a stormy night, you were born. Your mother had a long, painful labor. I remember it so well…" He trailed off again, recalling what had happed. "She wouldn't stop screaming, even after you were born. She knew about Ganon, about the triforce. She had another baby…you were a twin."  
Zelda gasped silently. A twin?  
"I was away during most of the birth. Your twin, a brother, had died. At least, I was told that he had died. Now I wonder…" He paced in a circle. "I wonder now if she lied because of what she saw...I took you to away from the scene, put you in your room and watched you sleep. I wasn't allowed into your mother's room…She made me promise to stay with you all night, to watch you and protect you…I gave her my oath. In the morning, I went to where she had been staying, only to find that she had disappeared. I never saw her or your brother after that. But I remembered her cries, of your destiny of all that would happen. I admit, I did not believe her. I was told that the pain of the birth had destroyed her…"  
"I have a brother...What else is there to the story?" Zelda forced herself to stay calm; to not jump to conclusions until she knew everything.  
"This afternoon, I saw how much you two looked a like, how similar you were in your actions, your loyalty, your courage. I understood what your mother had done. She herself had saved Hyrule. She knew..."  
"Link! He is my brother!"  
  
Link busied himself with directing people were to go. He helped carry suitcases and other bags to the wagons, which would bring all the needed supplies to the Sheikah's village. He had lots of fans from this.  
"Oh Link, thank you so much for helping me!" Cooed one adoring girl, "it was so heavy, I don't what I would do without you!"  
The girl's boyfriend was not as pleased. "I could have handled it." He mumbled angrily.   
Link grinned and bowed. "My pleasure to help such a beautiful lady. I wish you a pleasant trip." Walking away, he heard the girl's sigh of happiness and the mad grumbles of her boy. Laughing to himself, he rounded up some stray people and directed them to the waiting area.  
Nabooru wasn't having as much luck. People huddled in fear when she barked out orders. She wasn't used to having her followers be so mindless. The fools just stood around, looking stupidly at one and another. "You!" She yelled at one lone child. "Where are your parents?"  
The girl gulped nervously. "Over there ma'am." She pointed at a couple throwing bags into a wagon.  
"Then why are you here? Stay with your family! If you get lost then I'd have to go find you. And if I didn't, you would have to fight against the army of Carnovan. Would you like that?"  
The girl shook her head.  
"Then stay with your parents!"  
The girl took a deep breath and burst into tears. She stumbled back and landed on the ground, making her cry harder. Link, who happened to hear the whole thing, hurried over.  
"You didn't have to yell." He stood next to Nabooru and frowned at the crying child. "She's only a kid."  
Nabooru shrugged. "If she had been a Gerudo..."  
Link kneeled down next to the little girl. "It's ok, she didn't mean what she said." He smiled kindly at the girl who managed to choke back her sobs.  
"Yes I did." Nabooru mumbled to herself.  
Link looked back at Nabooru before turning to the girl. "She really didn't. She's just mad because Hyrule's going to be under attack." Link's eyes sparkled and he gave the now silently girl a crooked half grin. Leaning closer, he whispered to her, "and I think she's jealous because she's not as pretty as you."  
The girl smiled shyly. "Really?"  
"Yep." Link nodded his head seriously. "You should stay with parent though. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to such a beautiful woman."  
The girl beamed.  
Link stood and helped the girl to her feet. He bowed and kissed her hand as if she was a princess. "Good luck my lady."  
The girl curtsied happily and ran to her parents' side.  
Link crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And that is how you deal with children."  
Nabooru nodded. "You have a gift Link. I hate crying brats. Gerudos teach their kids to obey their elders. These people…"  
"It doesn't really matter. Come on, we still have work to do. We have to help round up the Cuccos and cows."  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the people were ready to go. At sun down, a dozen Sheikah stood silent at the front of the mass of people.  
The Hylians watched in awe as the Sheikah led their horses around. All the Sheikah were quiet and looked just as curiously at the Hylians.  
Suddenly, the Hylians parted, making a path for the king. He wore a simple tunic and pants and rode an old gray stallion, making him look like the rest of the crowd. But appearances couldn't fool any of the races. The Sheikah bowed their heads respectively as he moved to lead the group.  
"My lord," Faylona rode next to the king. "The Gorons say that they will be safe on the mountain. Likewise, the Zora's will remain in their domain. The Gerudos who are leaving are ready. Your people are set, yes?"  
The King nodded. "We will leave whenever you say."  
"Then let us go now." Faylona kicked her horse into a trot and lead the large collection of people to her village.  
  
Link watched as the crowd slowly moved away. A hollow feeling sank at the bottom of his stomach. Already here could sense the emptiness in the land. A cold wind blew through his hair, adding to the loneliness. What if he never saw them again? Sighing, he started Epona into a canter. Together, they ran into the heart of Hyrule Field.  
  
Malon finished hammering the windows to her house. Her father and Ingo had left with a few of her horses to stay with the Sheikah. She was supposed to go, but sneaked out of the crowd before anyone had noticed. It would be too late when they realized she was gone. She was alone on Lon Lon Ranch, save for Shadavelle. He looked him over as he pawed the ground anxiously and sniffed the air occasionally, sensing the approaching danger. Malon locked her door and boarded that up too. She planned to spend the night with the Gerudos. She hummed Epona's Song to herself to calm her horse's, and her own, nerves. Suddenly, she heard the noise of someone galloping closer. She turned quickly, was the battle starting already?  
If it were, what would she do? Malon didn't have any weapons. Well, she did have a hammer. She decided to hide and try her luck at just being not noticed. She ran over to the tree next to her house. Pulling herself up frantically, she made it to the top before she remembered her horse. Too late. Whoever was coming had made it to her farm.  
  
Link jumped off his horse. "Is anybody here?" Shadavelle snorted at Link but stood still. Link frowned.  
"Link? Is that you? Oh, I am so relieved it's you and not some army of demons!" Sliding down from her hiding spot, Malon jumped next to Link. "See, I thought that you were the bad guys, so I hid up there…"  
Link interrupted her. "What are you doing? You should going to the Sheikah village now! I thought I 'd meet your father or something. I wasn't expecting you?"  
Malon's mouth dropped open and her face turned as red as her fiery hair. "What do you mean you didn't expect me! Of course, I stayed to fight! I can do it!"  
"No you can't! You have no idea what battle is like! Hurry up, maybe you can catch the others."  
Malon's blue eyes narrowed into icy strips. "Don't tell me what to do! I know for a fact that Zelda is staying! And the Kokiri are fighting too! I can help!"  
"Zelda has been trained! And the Kokiri are going to hide in the wood's protection. If you were to fight, you'd be with the troops. But the thing is Malon; you aren't going to fight! You don't even have a weapon!"  
"You are not my father! If I wish to stay, then I will do so!"  
Link's answer was cut off by a long shriek that filled the air. The horses reared into the air in fear. The sun finished setting, darkening the sky and adding to the fear across the land. Link grabbed Epona. "Come on! We have to get to the castle!" Motioning Malon to follow, he kicked Epona into a run and sprinted out of the ranch. Jumping onto the prancing Shadavelle's back, Malon ran after him.  
  
Link and Malon made it to the troops before the orders were given out. Whispering for Malon to stay with the soldiers, Link led Epona over to Zelda. "What's happening?"  
"We Sages are going to cast a spell of protection over the troops soon. And Impa says the scream we heard was from a dragon demon." Zelda stared hard at the ground. She couldn't tell him yet. Now wasn't the time for personal matters. She had to focus on Hyrule.  
"Dragon demons?"  
"They're like dragons, only are followers of evil. And they're only made of bones. Impa also says that the army is going to reach Hyrule soon. According to our scouts, they should reach us before the sun rises." She twisted her hair nervously. "Nabooru has the Gerudos ready. And the Gorons are prepared as well. The Zora's are sending out their weapons and some of their troops will fight by ours."  
Link nodded. He could see the soldiers preparing camp. "When are the troops gonna move out?"  
"As soon as the orders are given by our general, the troops will move out." She rung her hands in front of her. "Kakariko Village is locked and boarded up, as are the houses here. We're going to use the castle incase the fighting gets too bad. But, we hope that most of it will take place in the field." She straightened and forced her shaking hands into tight fists at her side. Surveying the number of soldiers, she inhaled deeply and started to walk away.   
"Wait Zelda. Where are you going?" Link caught up with her. "I promised I'd be with you the whole time."  
Zelda turned back to him. "I need to meet with the other Sages. After that, I will join you. But, you cannot follow me for this." With that, she hurried to the Temple of Light.  
Link sighed and returned to Malon's side. "I don't know what you are going to do, but after orders are given out, I have to go with the troops.  
Malon frowned deeply. "You can just go to-"  
A Gerudo who appeared cut her off as she ran to Malon's side. "Sister Malon, Nabooru wishes to see you."  
Malon smirked at Link and followed her sister Gerudo in the crowd.  
Link sighed and turned suddenly. He wanted to find the general. When he spun around, he collided with a person next to him.  
"Link, what a pleasant surprise." Tellikah stood and brushed herself off.  
Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Link looked her over. She was wearing a short skirt and a breastplate bearing the image of the firebird and Triforce. Underneath that picture was the eye with a single tear. Glancing around, Link noticed more Sheikah. All wore the same style of breastplate. He wondered what the pictures meant.  
"I'm fine." Pushing back her long braid, she raised her eyebrows at Link. "No armor?"  
Link shrugged. "I've never used it before."  
"Suit yourself. Anyway, when are we going to move out?"  
"After the general gives orders. We already have the catapults out there. And archers are lining the wall around the castle."  
Tellikah nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay by you."  
"That's fine with me." Link replied, startled. "But you'll have to deal with Zelda. And maybe Malon."  
"They're no problem."  
Link and Tellikah fell into silence before they heard the general start yelling orders. Falling in line, they listened for directions.  
  
Malon stood in front of Nabooru. "Ah, Malon! I'm glad you got my message. I have something to give you."  
Malon bowed. "Yes my lady."  
Nabooru pulled a long, curved sword from her belt. "Here, this is for you. A Gerudo is official one of the sisters when she receives her sword. So, here is yours."  
The sword was silver with a gold handle. It was heavy and deadly, Malon's inside quivered when she held it. "Thank you..." she whispered shakily. The sword told Malon of her new responsibility. It shimmered with the coming of war; it reminded her of the power that she had inside. She carefully placed it into its sheath and looked at Nabooru. "I don't know what to say…"  
Nabooru grinned. "There is nothing to be said Sister Malon. Now come, join us. We move to the field."  
Malon hesitated. "I'm supposed to be with Link." She wanted Link to her now. "He's holding my horse."  
"Then you should go to him. Later you can fight with us." Nabooru put her hand on Malon's shoulder. "Good luck." She threw her cape around her shoulders. "Oh, and you need this too. It'll complete the Gerudo look." She held out a small piece of black material to Malon.  
Malon took it gingerly. It was the same color as her Gerudo clothing. All Gerudos wore black into battle. With her hair up and eye make on, she blended in with her sisters. "What's this?"  
"You put it over your nose so that it drapes in front of your mouth. Watch me." Nabooru fitted her own on. "It's not very hard."  
Malon followed. "Does it look right?"  
Nabooru grinned again at the young woman. "You look stunning." She winked and turned away, leaving Malon alone.  
Malon sighed shakily, preparing her self mentally and emotionally for her first fight. She straightened her shoulders and walked back to find Link.  
  
"Malon! Over here! We're going to move out soon!" Link jumped onto Epona's back. "Tellikah is gonna ride with us. And Zelda will join us after she does her sage thing. We have to wait outside the moat. Hurry up."  
Malon mounted Shadavelle. "I'm ready."  
"We're going to kick some serious demon butts." Tellikah grinned and tossed her hair. "And I'm gonna take those Ganon-following pieces of trash out."   
Together they followed the troops away from the castle.  



	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
Zelda walked slowly into the Temple of Time. Already inside stood the other Sages, waiting for her.  
Rauru nodded when Zelda entered. "Now we are all here. Let's begin.  
The Sages moved to make a circle in the Temple. Grasping each other by the hands, Rauru started to chant.  
"Sacred Guardians  
We call to your souls  
Light the path  
Help us protect the-"  
Suddenly, Rauru stopped. He froze in place then with a deep moan, fell onto the floor.   
Zelda gasped. "Rauru!"  
Ruto's high pitched scream filled the Temple and echoed through the high ceilings. She pointed to the walls of the sacred shrine; the walls changed from the calm gray to a harsh black. The light in the Temple vanished, fleeting out the windows, leaving the Sages in the blackness of pure evil.  
Zelda felt the hands of an invisible creature caress her face, the hot breath of the specter heaving in front of her. She struck out but was surprised to find nothing was near her…  
Rauru forced his shaking body up. He limped into the center of the Temple of Time. Raising his arms above his head, he yelled out to the dark. "You have entered our realm! I command you to return to your void!"  
Nabooru copied his movement, cursing silently between her teeth, using all her powers as the Sage of Spirit to banish the forms racing about the blackened Temple.  
Saria gathered the forces of the forest, using her own strength to follow suit. Raising her small hands over her head, she whispered a prayer of help from the Deku Tree.  
Impa threw her arms up. She had to protect Hyrule and if for no reason else, to help her people. She would not let this darkness destroy all she had worked for.  
Darunia did the same. He'd show them the true powers held by the Gorons.   
Princess Ruto recovered from the shock to copy her friends' movement. She gritted her teeth against the cold blast she felt on her body. Raising her hands above her head, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to gather her courage and strength to save the land she loved.  
Zelda's heart froze. Her head pounded. Her entire being dripped with the freezing touch of evil. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to remain conscious. Then, suddenly the feeling was gone, leaving her drained and aching. She snapped back to reality. Joining in the circle, she held her arms up.  
The Sages combined their powers to save all that they had won over the forces of evil. The light returned, illuminating the Temple with beautiful golden rays. The darkness fled, overcome by the holy brightness. Zelda heard a shriek in her head, one that sent pain flooding through her body. She swallowed a scream and focussed on keeping the circle going. Her body trembled, icy spikes burning into her flesh. She concentrated on the light, praying that it would heal her suffering. It did, exquisite relief calmed her senses and again she was able use all her might to conquer the blackness.   
The Sages knew that the dark evil was gone, returned wherever it had originated from. They kept their arms up, changing the spell to one of protection. Together they cast a veil of safety over their army.  
After the spell was done, the Sages made the return to reality. Zelda felt, sadly, the feeling of magic leave her body. Her eyes opened and she stared at the gray walls of the Temple. She heard Saria sigh next to her.  
"Excuse me Princess," Saria looked up at the young lady, "but may I ride with you and Link? I don't want to fight alone."  
Zelda smiled at the elf. "Of course. Do you have a horse?"  
"No." Saria shook her head. "I was expecting to remain in the woods, but Rauru called me here."  
"You can ride with me then." Zelda said kindly.   
"I need to go. Now." Nabooru said loudly from across the Temple.  
Rauru nodded slowly. "Yes, go Sages, join your troops. I will be watching…" The old Sage rubbed his head tiredly. "If I call you, return here. Understood?"  
Ruto frowned worriedly at her leader. "Are you ill, Rauru? Maybe you should hide somewhere safe…"  
"I agree. You don't look well at all." Zelda agreed with her friend. "We can take you somewhere-"  
"I am fine." Rauru cut her off. "Please, do not use your energies worrying about me. We have to defend Hyrule."  
"Right." Together, the Sages entered the battle line.  
  
"Zelda, over here!" Malon waved to the Princess. "Link went off to discuss the attack with a general and Tellikah is talking to the Sheikah. So far, I think that the main fight is going to happen out here, but there are a lot of soldiers who are going to stay in the castle. You know, to fight from up there."  
"Hello Malon!" Saria smiled at the older girl. "I'm going to help too."  
"Oh, hi Saria! I hadn't noticed you! Link was asking where you were a few minutes ago. He thought you would stay with the other Kokiri."  
Saria shook her head. "Rauru said I was needed here. I think that something very bad is going to happen…"  
Zelda looked across the field. "It hard to imagine that our land was once in peace." She said quietly, watching the troops line up. "I hope we come out victorious."  
Malon lowered her head. Even if they did win, her life would change forever. It was possible she might never see her friends again. Maybe she would never see her father. And even if she survived the war, her ranch could be destroyed. All her parent's hard work forever lost.   
Tellikah rode over silently. "Princess! I'm pleased you made it! And are you Saria, Sage of Forest?"  
Saria smiled politely. "I am! And are you Tellikah of the legendary Sheikah?"  
"The one and only. Did the Sages put a spell of protection over the army?"  
Zelda nodded. "How did you know?"  
"Sheikah can tell when magic is used. How long will the spell last?"  
"As long as all the Sages are healthy and strong enough to hold it."  
Link and Epona galloped over. "Alright you guys, according to the plan all the troops are going to hide around the field for a surprise attack. We have to go by the Gerudo Valley."  
The group turned silently and headed for the valley, they stopped though, suddenly, not more then ten feet away from the castle's moat when a voice boomed across the field. All looked to the darkened sky to see the shadows flitter among the clouds.  
"I have arrived."  



	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
The dragon demons glanced at the fleeing shapes below them. Lazily they circled above the land, occasionally shrieking warnings to the army of ants on the ground. Their skeleton bodies dripped blood down onto the field, farther scary the people. The sound of scraping bones echoed in the night sky, the wings of the demons flapping and screeching at movement.  
Hidden in the black cloak of night, the legions of evil prepared. They hissed with the anticipation of fresh blood, of new life. They whispered threats in the wind, promises of pain and death. The moved silently, each picking a victim's body, each decided the first being they would destroy first.  
  
Meanwhile, the forces of Hyrule panicked. They heard the dry calling of the forever dead, but to them, the field was empty. Even the Sheikah saw nothing.   
The waters of Lake Hylia turned cold, filled with the essence of the evil quietly taking the land. The trees moaned in the woods as if the icy hands had grabbed their hearts. They tossed their branches although the wind stirred only slightly. The arms of the trees swung, blotting out the little light. Then suddenly they hung down in defeat, moving no more, not even when the freezing winds screamed in the sky.  
  
Link took his sword out and held it in front of him. It quivered; it felt the touch of the dark forces. Behind him, his friends moved close together. The air was biting, nipping at their faces, blowing their hair in whipping strands around their heads.   
The horse danced with fear. Malon had to use all her energy to just keep Shadavelle from diving away, to somewhere safe. She closed her eyes, keeping her tears from falling down. She wanted to be in the safety of her father's arms; she needed to get out of here. Now. But she couldn't move. Her heart pounded with horror. She kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them.  
Zelda grabbed onto Saria in front of her. She hadn't felt this since she had been with Ganondorf. And now it was magnified a hundred times. Her dread had risen to a full-fledged feeling of true terror. All warmth ran from her body leaving her filled with a cold awe.   
Saria felt Zelda's arms tighten around her. She too squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the spirits of the woods calling to her, begging her to ease their pain. She shook her head, trying to get the groaning voices of trees out of her mind.   
Tellikah's horse reared into the air, breaking the spell the fear had wrapped her friends in. She tried her best to calm her steed, but it was impossible to convince her no danger was present. Tellikah narrowed her eyes at the night. She inhaled a shaky breath and waited for her enemies to appear.  
  
"I am the cold touch upon your neck when you are alone." A voice teased in the air. It spoke softly, but everyone in the field heard it. "I am the one who steals your soul and kills your body. I am the dark shadow of night. I stir nightmares in your sleep. And I have arrived."  
Link swallowed his fear. Grimacing with determination he kicked Epona into a galloped and quickly rode to the start of the troops. He stood there, overlooking the field, searching for the opposing army. He heard Zelda, Malon and Tellikah join him. Together, they remained at the front, silhouettes against the cold light that shimmered in the distance.  
"I swore to destroy all the races of Hyrule, one by one, if my Master was not released. Will you heed my request?"  
"Never!" Link heard his voice answer strong. He was surprised he had spoken at all. He kept his sword out, ready to defend his word.  
"So be it." The field was flooded by an unholy brightness. Link shielded his eyes, ducking his head against the extreme illumination. The air around him stirred into a fierce wind, gathering power as it howled around the troops.  
Then, as suddenly as it began, the light diminished. Link carefully opened his eye. His skin paled, his heart stopped and all the air burst from his lungs.  
There in front of him stood Ganondorf, surrounded by hundreds of the forever dead.  
The demons with clawed arms that hung to the ground grinned at him, cooing threats of torment. The dragon demons flew lower the ground, low enough that Link could see the long white fangs as they passed. Other forms, men, Link guessed, stood together, their faces hidden by their helmets, only allowing red eyes to glow out. And there, in the center stood The King of Evil. The entire army stood perfectly still, save for the dragon demons which flapped overhead. They looked like a picture, like the image trapped in your head when you wake from a nightmare.  
Ganondorf laughed. His dry cackle ringing in Link's ears. He raised his massive hands over his head and clapped. His body wavered, blurring from view.   
Link rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The form of Ganondorf changed. Now, where before Link had seen his mightiest foe, stood another man. He had raven black hair and even darker eyes. He wore a suit of dim silver and carried a long sword which, instead of shimmering in the light, seemed to suck it in, seemed to absorb it.   
The man bowed. "I am Carnovan. I ask you again to grant me my wish. Give me my master."  
Link searched for his voice. "And I tell you again, we shall never do that."  
Carnovan grinned eerily. "If that is what you want…" he noticed Link's stare of pure hate. "Does my true form not please you hero?" He mocked. "I could never make you unhappy." Again raising his hand to the sky, he clapped, the sound sounding like thunder in Link's head. Carnovan's form melted away. A beautiful woman with long silver hair now coyly smiled. Her flowing mane danced in the wind. Her large green eyes sparkled merrily at Link, a small giggle escaping from her lips, she gently dipped a curtsey.  
Link's stomach lurched. Carnovan's new shape scared him more then the previous ones. The easy fakeness, the uncaring attitude, the whole body of evil beauty repulsed him.   
Carnovan noticed. "Fine," his new body said gently. "I shall return to my true appearance." Again the hands raised and again the roaring thunder of the simple clap pounded in Link's head. Carnovan tipped his helmet to Link. "And now, most worthy opponent, the Kokiri will be killed. Would you like to try to put up a fight? I'm in the mood for some entertainment…But what am I saying? Of course, you want to fight. I can see all your little soldiers lined up. All the races helping each other out to fight a common enemy. Everyone believing that working together, we can overcome this." Carnovan laughed again. "So, let us begin. Shall I yell attack first, or would you like to do that?"  
Link burned inwardly. His anger overpowered his fear, giving him the courage he needed. "If it pleases you, I always wanted to yell that. One of my childhood dreams. But I never would want to overstep my boundaries, so if you don't mind, may I?"  
"Don't bother." Carnovan took a step back and disappeared. But Link didn't have anytime to ponder over where his enemy went.   
The ground shook, knocking people of their horses, throwing the troops on top of each other, rattling Link's bones. The earth split, boiling steam blasting into Link's face. Behind him, Link heard Shadavelle scream in terror. From the ground, strange creatures poked their heads, slithering out of the cracks.  
Carnovan's army looked on for a moment before turning to head into the woods.  
Zelda and Saria were thrown from their seat. Zelda's horse buck, trying to get the monster to let go of her leg. Zelda grabbed Saria and sprinted out of the way as a new gap wounded the earth.  
Link steady Epona. "Zelda! Saria!" Ignoring the pain caused by the scorching fumes, he rushed over. Pulling them both onto Epona's back, he kicked her towards the woods. "We have to save the Kokiri!"  
"Link!" From down the field, they turned to see Malon hanging onto to Shadavelle's back as he tore at full speed across Hyrule's field. "I can't control him!" She cried as the horse dove frantically through the smoke.  
"Hold on Malon!" Turning Epona, they sped to help their friend.  
  
Malon let rivers of tears stream down her face. Shadavelle refused to slow down, and instead quickened his pace whenever Malon tried to calm him. She gave up and just grabbed onto his mane as he flew towards the Gerudo Valley. Before they could reach the entrance to the valley, a wall of flames exploded in front of them.   
Shadavelle stop suddenly, surprising the girl so much, she let go and flew off her horse's back.  
Malon landed with hard thump onto the ground. She tried to stand, but extreme pain shocked up her body and she lay, unmoving on the hard, cold earth. She breathed heavily, her heart jumping in her chest. Her Gerudo war outfit was torn and dirt smudged her face. She covered her head, accepting defeat. She began to cry again, feelings of useless waving over her.  
Suddenly, Malon became aware that the world had become silent. She raised her tear-stained face and gasped at the site before her eyes.  
There stood the three goddess of Hyrule.  



	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
Malon stared at the three goddesses. Though in mortal form, they were divinely stunning, breathtakingly inspiring. Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, goddess of Courage. She tried to straighten her jumbled thoughts, tried to get her body to obey her mind, tried to show the Goddess the respect they commanded. She couldn't. She blinked briefly; attempting to clear her blurred vision and then fainted dead away in front of the creators of the world.P  
"Poor girl," sighed Nayru, "look at her, so confused, so scared..." P  
"...So unconscious." Finished Din. P  
"Maybe she would have done better if somebody else had interceded." Farore shook her head as she walked over to the girl. Gently raising the girl's head, she lay two fingers on Malon's forehead. Instantly all the scrapes and bruises marking the beautiful face. All the dirt on Malon's body was washed away in a glow of the scared touch. "There, she is healed." P  
"Let us get another to assist us." Din suggested to her sisters. P  
"Yes." Nayru and Farore agreed. Stepping back into a swirling golden light, the three Goddess disappeared. P  
P  
"Malon, love, its time to wake up. Come on now, you can't sleep any longer." P  
Malon causally opened one blue eye. "Mother...? I had this dream that I couldn't get out of...you were dead...but the most surprising thing was there was a war going on..." She choked back a sob. "And I wanted to help, but I couldn't! Link didn't think I could do anything, but Nabooru thought I could do everything, but really, they were both wrong! Why can't I be like Zelda? She's so perfect..." P  
Malon's mother ran her hands over Malon's hair. "Hush now. I'm here with you, it's alright." P  
Malon struggled to get up. "It wasn't a dream, was it Mother?" She searched her mother's face. "It was real, right? I'm dreaming now, aren't I? Was this caused by the Goddesses?" P  
Deedra sighed and gathered her daughter in her arms. "For so long I wanted to hold you, to speak with you, to share my life with you. I have watched you, sometimes, you're just the daughter I always wanted, better than the Princess Zelda. Your father and I were so proud of you when you were born. You were the perfect baby, curious, smart, well behaved, independent, you insisted on feeding yourself from the earliest age…"P  
Malon sighed happily. She closed her eyes and listened to her mother's stories. She had always longed for a moment like this; she had always wanted to be with her mother. P  
"When I died, you were so little, so young, I doubted that you would remember me…" She inhaled deeply, trying to hold back the tears. "I have watched you, from above, you were just like me at that age, always wanting to find something new, so daring…" Her voice trailed off again. "But anyway, back to the present, you need to go back and help your friends. You have to defeat this new evil." P  
Malon pulled away from her mother's arms and hung her head down, ashamed. "My horse was frightened…" She explained lamely. P  
Deedra looked up, angry. "Oh come Malon. You could have stopped him if you wanted." P  
Malon nodded sadly. P  
"Oh honey," Deedra brushed back Malon's long red hair. "It's your destiny to help save Hyrule. Link, Saria, Tellikah, Princess Zelda, everyone has a meaning to be here, has a path to follow. You and your friends must join together to face Carnovan." P  
Malon shook her head. "I'm no good! Link's fought before, Zelda is a Sage and holds part of the Triforce, Tellikah is a Sheikah…"P  
"You must work together as equals, Malon. All of you have a reason for being chosen. It's up to you to gather your own power to end this war." P  
Malon and Deedra stood up together. Deedra whistled, a tune Malon recognized as the song she had taught Link to call his own horse. Shadavelle trotted over, tossing his mane majestically as he stood before Malon and her mother. P  
Deedra patted his nose. "A good steed, strong but skittish." She said as she inspected him. "I knew you could train him." P  
Malon blushed with happiness. "Thank you." P  
Deedra turned serious again. "You have to go now, Link needs you. Everyone needs you." She hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you." P  
Malon held back her tears. "Will you always be here for me?" P  
"Of course, love. Now go, you'll be fine." P  
She climbed onto her horse's back. "Goodbye Mother." P  
"Good luck Malon." P  
Malon smiled wanly at her mother. "I'll miss you." P  
"And I you." Deedra waved as her daughter returned to harsh reality. P  
P  
Epona attacked the creature fiercely with her strong legs. She kicked violently and stamped on the serpent monster until it expired, leaving a hissing cloud of smoke in the air. She looked around herself quickly, reassuring herself that it had been the last. P  
"Good Epona! You did it!" Saria had been holding onto Link's waist with all her might, trying not to be thrown into the holes of fire that now surrounded them. She finally opened her eyes when the horse's movement stopped. P  
Link looked frantically around him. They were stranded; the cracked earth had made deep ditched circle around them, forcing them to stand on a small piece of rock that seemed to be shrinking by the minute. Trying to keep Epona steady, Link searched for a safe place to jump to. P  
Tellikah's insides fluttered. In front of her, she could see Link, Zelda, Saria and Epona, stranded. Her thoughts flopped in her head as she tried to make a plan. Suddenly she hopped of her horse and landed softly on the ground. Rolling up her sleeves, she gulped a few breaths of hot, stale air and dropped to her knees on the tortured earth. Her mind emptied, peaceful white blanching out all her crazy notions. Placing her hands firmly on the ground, she drew out her own energy and began to heal the field. P  
Link stared as the girl stopped the quaking. From where he and his friends stood, he had a clear view of all that was happening. The world cease to shake, the cracks melted back together and the steams faded into the dark sky. P  
The brown and red interior closed back together, interlocking open holes into a smooth surface like before anything had happened. The putrid smoke cleared from the air, soothing the horses and relieving the troops. P  
Tellikah slowly opened her eyes, seeing something others could only dream of. She got to her feet, trembling somewhat, and stood silent, still focussing on the far away object. Her long black hair had come out of her braid to brush against her now rosy cheeks, contrasting with the light that seemed to glow from her body. Her eyes sparkled like stars against her skin. She looked inhuman, like a nymph or some other kind of supernatural being, some beautiful fairy who had felt the true, perfect flow of pure joy. She continued to stand, unaware of those around her. P  
Link jumped of his horse, ignoring the calls from Saria and Zelda and ran to the Sheikah. He stood in front of her, unable to decide what to make of her or her magical act. His eyes searched her own, trying to find a sign that his friend hadn't flown off and left just an empty shell of her former self. P  
Then she blinked. The warm touch of whatever she had been feeling; love, happiness, pleasure, whatever it had been, jumped away, floating her spirit back down to earth. She frowned at Link, unsure of whom he was, who she was and where she was. Then she knew. Reality crashed on her, and with a soft moan, Tellikah wavered, touched a hand to her head and tipped over sideways. P  
Faster than even he had expected, Link reached out and grabbed her. Holding her tenderly, Link stared at her, a mixture of awe and concern. "How did you do that?"  
Tellikah smiled slightly. "I never knew that I could do it…must have been Sheikah magic." Her eyelids fluttered, and with one last look at her friend, she fell unconscious. P  
Zelda rushed over followed closely behind by Saria, who, for the first time in her life, was riding a horse alone. P  
The Princess dropped to her kneels, unmindful of the blood stained dirt under her, and gently brushed Tellikah's hair from her face. She sighed with deep relief when she realized the Sheikah was still alive. "She's just tired." She told Link quietly. "I don't how she did that…must be magic of some kind-"P  
"It was." A voice interrupted. From out of the night, Faylona, leader of the Sheikah, stepped silently. She carefully took Tellikah from Link's arms and began to walk away. P  
"Wait!" Zelda reached out and grabbed Faylona's arm. "What are you doing with her? Where are you taking her?" P  
Faylona sighed and knelt down to the ground, laying the girl on the earth. "If you want me to do it here, so be it." She placed her hands over Tellikah's chest, a few inches from the girl's body, and chanted softly. P  
Link stood next to Zelda. "What-"P  
"Don't speak." Zelda cut him of quickly. "She needs to concentrate." P  
He shifted awkwardly, but said no more. His questions would have to wait. Still mindful of the battle, he motioned Saria to bring Epona over. He grabbed onto the reigns, ready at any moment to ride into the forest to save the day. P  
Zelda watched, intrigued with the Sheikah's magic. She had seen Impa do this spell once, the time after she had helped Link defeat Ganon, she had fallen deeply ill, almost fatally injured by the pure evil. Impa had saved her life that night, just like Faylona was saving Tellikah. P  
A ball of light formed over Tellikah's body. It glowed with a rainbow of light, gently throbbing and pulsing with magic. Faylona sat back to watch the sphere do its work. P  
It sped over the girl's body, basking her in a warm shine. As it traveled, long wisps of black vapors rose from Tellikah's motionless frame until all were gathered within the ball. P  
Faylona sat back for a moment, gasping for breath. Her body had been drained of all energy; her head felt light, her body stone heavy in contrast. She'd have to rest to regain herself. Frowning, she thought it over. She wouldn't be any help just sitting around. She'd have to go some where quiet. Cursed draining. After she could inhale easily, she stood and stepped into the shadows, disappearing from sight. P  
Tellikah's eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at her companions. "What did I miss?" P  
Zelda smiled in relief. "Not much." P  
"Yes much," Link said angrily. "We need to get the Kokiri. We've been wasting too much time here." P  
"Wasting?" Zelda glared Link. "Tellikah saved our lives! How could you be so ungrateful?" P  
"Let's stop fighting and go already!" Tellikah got her feet. She shoved the two heroes apart and headed for the opening to the Lost Woods. "Let's go!" P  
Link and Zelda watched in shock at the girl, who had been but moments ago, lifeless on the ground, ran with tremendous speed to the woods. P  
Hopping on the Epona's back and helping the Princess on, Link followed the Sheikah, catching up despite the weight his horse carried on her back. The wind had picked up again, and Link could feel it biting his face. The field turned into a blur as they flew across it, Link's heart racing as fast as air around him. He could see the familiar doorway into his old home. Absently he remember stepping out of the shade in the light of Hyrule Field the first time, when he was a child, when he first started his quest.   
When they reached the edge of the woods, they dismounted. Taking out their weapons and with Saria leading, they stepped quietly into the forest's open arms.  



	10. Chapter Ten

Part Ten  
  
Saria could feel the wood's pain. The army had charred through the trees, tearing about plants as they went. Fortunately, they hadn't been able to find the Kokiri Village; the Deku Tree had wrapped the place of the child-elves with the protective clasp of the green forest. The army would be lost in the Lost Woods for eternity before finding Saria and Link's home.  
Link pushed passed Zelda and Tellikah so he stood next to his best friend. Though he was Hylian and didn't have the birth connection the elves shared with the forest, he was shocked to speechlessness. He gritted his teeth, unsheathed his sword, and dashed into the dark.  
"Wait! Link, wait for me!" Saria scrambled after him, leaving Zelda and Tellikah alone.P  
Zelda inhaled deeply and pushed her long hair back. "Let's think this through," she started slowly. "If the army can't find the village, what other place would they try to capture?"  
Tellikah frowned in thought as Zelda silently went over the sacred places of the forest. Together, they jumped up. "The Temple!"  
p  
Link followed the trail of ashes easily. Before long, he sighted the back soldier of the army. Moblins. He narrowed his eyes into icy blue strips. Taking out his bow and arrows, he took aim and fired. The first Moblin fell silently. The second made a startled gurgle before collapsing. The gurgle was enough to warn the others. A dozen spun around and ran to their fallen comrades.  
"I is telling yous to spread out!" One yelled to his men. "It is being one of those cursed elves!"  
Link grinned to himself. Bumbling idiots. He shot more times, and each arrow found its mark with deadly accuracy. The Moblins left were just standing, aimlessly, in a circle, knowing, and fearing, their fate. But they didn't for long. Link stepped out of his hiding place and walked past the bodies without a second glance.  
P  
Saria stumbled over a body. She fell back a step as she stared at the corpse in horror. Gagging, she leaned against a tree and forced herself to calm down. She had killed too, when she was first brought to the Temple, but the monster had disappeared, not bled on the ground like these did. She opened her green eyes slowly. She had to find Link. There was no way he could beat a whole army, not by himself. Walking away from the bodies, she let the powers she had as a Sage soothe her. As she walked softly in the woods, Saria tried to contact the spirits of the trees. When no response came, she stomped her small foot in anger. The burning had scared away the life of the forest. She would have to locate Link on her own.P  
P  
Tellikah followed the Princess into the heart of the grove. She had never entered the Lost Woods before, so she stayed close to Zelda, careful of not losing her. The walked in silence, too worried to speak. Tellikah thought of her home. What if this had never happened? Would she and the Sheikah ever had returned to Hyrule? And what if they lost this war? What would happen then? Shaking her head to rid her mind of the thoughts, Tellikah tried to focus on the path they were making. She needed to memorize it in case she got lost.P  
Zelda used her gifts from the Triforce lead them. She could here the murmur of the Temple in her head. As they got close, the hum grew more urgent. As soon as she and Tellikah saw the top of the Forest Temple peak over the trees, the sound stopped, leaving Zelda feeling strangely empty. "Come on," she whispered to the girl next to her, "We need to climb the walls."P  
"Why over the walls?" Tellikah asked, her eyes narrowing into purple slits as she surveyed the stone boundary.P  
"So we don't get noticed." Zelda answered without looking up. "We need some rope. Do you have any?"P  
"Of course." Tellikah pulled out a coil of rope attached to her belt. "This is the best around." She added proudly. "Light weight, but strong. Rumor has it that it was made with hairs from Volvagaina."  
Zelda nodded and took it. Tying it to form a lasso, she aimed for one of the posts at the top of the Temple. She missed. She tried again, with her tongue sticking her mouth in concentration. This time it landed right. Zelda pulled to tighten it. Casting a glance at Tellikah, she started to ascend. "I hope you can climb."P  
Tellikah sniffed in mock insult. "I am a Sheikah. I can do anything you do, only better." Tucking her long raven black hair behind her pointed ears, she took a deep breath and began to scale the wall behind the princess.  
They hadn't gone more than halfway up when Zelda started to feel the pain. Her hands burned and her arms ached. She paused for a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath. She looked around her, then down. Stunned at their height, Zelda panicked. Her blue eyes opened wide in fear. Below her, the ground seemed to spiral in a dizzying circle. The trees melted together and spun widely, allowing her fear to grasp control. "Tellikah…" she managed to squeak out. "I… I…"P  
"Put one hand in front of the other." Tellikah interrupted. "Don't look down. Look at the top. We're almost there, just keep moving," she instructed the princess strongly as she followed behind, "You can do it."P  
Zelda gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. If only she was as brave as Link. He probably did this daily. Get a grip! A voice commanded. You're a Sage! Just do it! Zelda pried her eyes open. Setting her mind, she listened to Tellikah's orders and slowly pulled herself higher and higher.  
It seemed like time had stopped, Zelda couldn't hear any noise, all she could do was feel the burning in her hands and stare at the peak of the wall. Finally, her tired fingers curled around the stone top. With all her might, the Princess forced herself up and over. She fell to her knees on the hard, solid stone, and gasped for breath, almost crying in joy. She had done it!P  
The Sheikah girl had been swallowing her own fear, too proud to allow Zelda to see her weakness. Straining to keep her own wits together, Tellikah pulled herself higher. When she reached the pinnacle of the Temple, she flung herself up and stood next to Zelda. "Come on." She said when she had calmed herself; "We have to get inside."P  
Zelda brushed her matted hair away from her flushed face and walked in front of Tellikah. "We're on the roof. If we can find the courtyard, we can get inside. That is, if there aren't any guards to stop us."P  
"Lead on." Tellikah dipped into a bow and let the Sage Princess guide them across the canopy.  
P  
Saria slipped into her Temple unnoticed by the legions mulling about her. Moblins, she observed, her small lip turning up in disgust. Apparently, the Dark Commander hadn't thought this mission important enough to send any real warriors. Cursed Moblins, Saria thought as she watched them kick holes in the sacred building's ancient walls, they were stupid animals with a head used only for butting each other. Sighing, she continued through the hall. Her petite figure allowed the young Sage to hide in the shadows, safe from the horrid monsters. She dashed down the long hallways, searching for Link. Saria paused for a moment, warily eyeing a group of Moblin soldiers grumbling at the entrance to the basement. One spat, barely missing Saria's boot clad foot. Her emerald eyes sparked deep green fire. Stepping away from the pillar she had been hiding behind, Saria began her chant.  
P  
Link carefully knelt on top of a tree. He had been through this path before, fighting to save his friend from the then accursed Forest Temple. Below him stood about a dozen Moblin guards. All grunting their complaints about not having the Kokiri yet. Sure, Link thought as he observed the Moblins, like they had the brains to find their way to the village. He sat back, surveying the situation. He needed to save his arrows, maybe a bomb? No, too loud. A plan coiled in his brain. They bigger they are, the harder they fall, Navi's voice echoed in his mind. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed a small stone. Good thing the Kokiri were always giving him little rocks as "magical" presents. He chucked it at a Moblin head and stifled a chuckle as the plot was put into work.P  
"Hey! Yous been throwin' rocks at me noggin'?" The Moblin turned angrily at the younger Moblin behind him. His helmet had a nick in it now. His new helmet! Choking back a sob, the Moblin gently touched the indent. Whoever did this would pay! "What yous thinks yous doin'? I is your leader!"P  
"Nah, it isn't me who is throwin' dem rocks at yous." The smaller monster stammered nervously. He had just been picking his nose, not throwing rocks! Throwing stones was not allowed in the Temple. The huge, scary human had said that before. "No rocks over here."  
"Den who is throwin' rocks?"P  
"Not me." The Moblin trembled under the shadow of the bigger one. He searched the others for an answer; maybe he could blame someone else... "I sees who throwin' rocks! It be him over thar!"  
The first Moblin rubbed his sore head. "If yous is throwin' rocks, yous better be sorry!"P  
"Is you addressin' me?" The accused Moblin asked, puffing his chest out in an attempt to scare of his leader. "Is that who yous is addressin'?"P  
The Moblin leader puffed out his own chest. "Yous a smart one, yous is. I think you throwin' rocks at me."P  
"What, do you see me throwin' rocks at yous now? Cause I isn't seeing me throwin' rocks at you."P  
The Moblin leader growled in anger. "I is your leader! I be thinkin' that you owes me a new helmet! What is you thinkin' about that?"P  
The accused Moblin sniffed with an impression of fading interest in the situation. A long pause hushed the courtyard before he smiled slyly and resumed his taunting. "I is thinking that you isn't needing a new helmet. 'Cause everyone is knowing that dead Moblins isn't needin' helmets anymore. And yous is dead cause I will be making yous dead!"P  
"You is being the dead one!" The Moblin leader jumped the other, punching wildly with all his might.P  
"Yeah! I is wanting a piece of you!" The other guards joined the fight, each kicking and biting in a furious rage, none really understanding the fight, but all wanting a portion of the battle.P  
Link sprung from his place in the tree to take advantage of the quarrel. Taking out his sword, Link slashed through the pile, killing them all before they had realized what happened.P  
He took a step back, looking at the motionless heap before him. A pang of guilt flew through him, but he banished it immediately. They disserved it; they were the enemy. He sheathed his sword and cautiously entered the dark hall leading into the heart of the Forest Temple.P  
He hadn't gone more than five steps when he heard Saria's usually quiet voice ring through the dark building. Rushing past startled Moblins, Link dove into the room where the small Sage stood.P  
"Power of the Sacred Forest,P  
Deep eternal forces of the Tree of Life,P  
To change Destiny,P  
One must fight the flow.P  
And so I call.P  
I summon you to save the Temple,P  
Ancient spirits of the NightP  
Lightening the sky with your might!"P  
Saria swayed her body to the song she sang. Around her green streaks of light gathered until she was surrounded by the wisps of color. Then with a burst, waves of the power crashed around her before they blasted over the Moblin. The monsters screamed in fear before they were silenced, bodies crumbled into piles of dust.P  
Link raised his arms around his head, expecting the worst. Instead, a warm wind gently rustled his hair. Surprised, he opened one eye. The before crowded room was empty, and down the halls, he could hear the scrambling of the surviving Moblins as they fled the Temple.P  
She lowered her arms slowly, amazed at what had happened. She had simply opened her mouth, and a spell had formed. Saria didn't exactly know what had happened, only that she now had a spark inside her somewhere that she could feel burning. Still, shock, she fell back, leaning against the cool wall as she tripped to the ground.  
The young hero rushed to capture the forest sage in his arms. Pressing her quivering form against his chest, he murmured soothing words, smiling down at her as she stared at him. Link brushed her dark green hair back out of her face and pulled her closer, fearing she would somehow escape his embrace.P  
"I'm so sleepy." She said in a whisper. "Did you see me Link? Did you see what I did?"P  
"Yeah." Link whispered back. "You saved the Temple."P  
They sat there for an infinity of time, Link kneeling on the hard floor with the petit elf shaking slightly in the cradle of his arms.P  
Suddenly the sanctuary was broken. Link stood, his sage still in his arms, his eyes scanning the black hallway. Smoke. The smell of fire floated around the hero like a deadly perfume, enticing his senses. "Saria?" He gently shook the small figure. When she mumbled in response, he continued. "They're burning the Temple."   



	11. Chapter Eleven

Part Eleven  
  
Zelda and Tellikah crept along the roof of the Temple, careful not to disturb the guards below. br  
"Princess." Tellikah hissed to the other girl. "Look down there, an empty courtyard. Do you think we can get in from there?" br  
The Princess Sage peered down below. Her golden hair dipped down in long hanging strands, brushing against the rotten walls of the Temple. "Yes." She said finally. "We can use those vines to climb down." She pointed a slender finger in the direction; surprised when she saw the blisters that covered her usually soft hands. She allowed herself a moment to marvel at the small bubbles that pulsed on her palm. Then, with a new wave of determination, she grabbed hold to the ivy and started down. br  
She hadn't gotten more than half way down when she heard Tellikah's voice frantically calling to her. "Princess! Skullatas!" With a gulp, Zelda twisted to look downwards. Sure enough, the red glow of the spider's eyes eerily glowed up at her. "Tellikah!" She cried quietly. "Do something!" br  
"What am I supposed to do?" Tellikah said out loud to herself. This was not something she had ever been taught about. Thinking about doing great deeds and actually doing them was two different things. For a brief minute Tellikah sat in a dazed dream, flashing back to being in her village, boasting about one day saving Hyrule all by herself. Suddenly Zelda's terrified clamoring snapped her back to reality. "What can I do?" br  
"Anything!" Zelda pleaded, watching the scratching creature come nearer to her body. "Do you have arrows?" br  
"No!" br  
"No?" Zelda echoed with a moan. "What kind of rescue is this? What weapons do you have?" br  
"A sword." br  
"And?" br  
"Rope." br  
"What?!" If Zelda could have strangled Tellikah, she would have. Unfathomable! br  
"You're the sage!" Tellikah cried in desperation. "You do something! Use your powers of magic bestowed upon from the goddesses or whatever!" br  
Grinding her teeth together, Zelda forced calmness into her mind. A simple spell. That was all she needed. "Not enough time!" She choked as the Skullata twitched closer. br  
Tellikah's sword swooped over the Princess' head, shaving a few stray hairs as the blade twisted to slash the spider. The silver blade shimmered in the Temple's light, splaying rays onto Zelda's surprised face. br  
The spider sliced in half, the body writhing in agony for a brief moment before crumbling into a black dust. br  
Zelda and Tellikah hung on the ivy, both gasping for breath. Zelda turned to glance up at her friend and grinned when she saw Tellikah's pale visage. "Not too bad, especially for someone who claims she doesn't know what she's doing." br  
Tellikah stared unblinking for an almost a full minute before a slow smile spread across her face. "I did what I had to in order to save my Princess. And," she added as an after thought, "More good news. The guards are gone." br  
Sure enough, the Moblins that had stood watch over the courtyard had fled. The two girls, pleased at their good fortune, grinned foolishly at each other then, satisfied at their actions and there abilities, such as they were, to accomplish even the most difficult of tasks. br  
The two girls were still congratulating themselves when the ghostly smell of smoke engulfed the courtyard. br  
PP  
  
"Come on Saria, wake up. Wake up. Please Saria, please! Wake up!" Link shook his sage gently. "I know you can do it, just open your eyes." His voice changed, he was pleading now, begging the elf to show a sign -any sign- of life. br  
Saria's hand dropped limply, her head rolling from side to side from the movement that Link created. br  
Link choked a sob, his blue eyes filling with water. Angered, he stood up, crushing Saria's body to his chest. In his rage, his tightened his grip, pulling Saria hard against him. br  
"Link...?" A muffled gasp, mumbled from the material from Link's tunic, escaped from the tight embrace. "Link...?" br  
"Saria!" Link exclaimed, turning her to stare at her frightened face. "Stay still Saria, I'll keep you safe." br  
"No Link, you have to let me go... My Temple, must save it." She wiggled weakly, giving up her futile attempt when Link refused to loosen his grip. br  
"No Saria, you used all your energy before, you can't do anything now."  
" I'm... not a child Link..."br  
"You're my responsibility Saria." Link snapped back, his patience shortening from worry. "It's my turn to care for you." br  
Saria's mouth opened, but she couldn't respond. Her eyelids fluttered closed from exhaustion. The Forest Temple was hers, Link had to understand that. She had to save it. Link couldn't do it, not by himself anyway. If only she wasn't so tired...br  
Her eyes fly open and she struggled with all her might to break away from Link. That smell. Smoke. They were burning her Temple. Didn't Link warn her of that? Or had it all been a dream? "Let me go Link!" She cried, waving her arms about and tossing wildly. "My temple! My temple!" br  
"We're in this together Saria." Link held her even more tightly, grimacing when she fell silent again. Walking along the empty hallways of the Temple, he followed the smell of smoke until he reached the courtyard. br  
P  
"In all my years of life," Tellikah climbed down the vines with a grin, "I don't think I ever expected to do that." br  
"You should always expect the unexpected." Zelda replied coolly. "Besides, that was only the beginning. That was nothing. Your life was sheltered in the Sheikah village. You haven't experienced anything." br  
"Thanks for stating the obvious." The other girl frowned, jumping to land on the ground with a dull thump. "But don't underestimate me Zelda." br  
"I won't." Zelda slid off the ivy to step gently on the grass. "And don't underestimate me either." br  
The Sheikah flushed, but snapped her jaw shut. A pride of her people was their ability to remain calm under all circumstances. Tossing her black hair back, she frowned deeply, but remained silent. br  
Zelda sighed, knowing she had offended the girl. Now was not the time to allow petty arguments to break their bond. "Come," she said, her tone light with kindness. "We have to find Link." br  
Tellikah pursed her lips, her eyes focussing on something in the distance. "I found him." br  
p  
p  
Smoke was now billowing into the courtyard in monstrous clouds of gray. It rolled over the ground, spilling from the doorway to cover the Temple's floor. It pushed against the ancient walls, climbing upwards to escape from the building. br  
The figure in the doorway stood still for a moment, undoubtedly confused by the smoke and the sudden bright light of the courtyard. But the need for air came quickly, and Link, still clutching the sage Saria, barreled out into the open. br  
He coughed hard, choking on each breath until he doubled over, falling to his knees as the fire's smoke overcame him. Saria coughed too, but it was far weaker than the Hero's was and with a shaking sob, she fell silent. br  
"Link!" Zelda ran to his side, rubbing her hand on his back to encourage his breathing. "Inhale Link, inhale slowly. You must have taken in too much smoke." br  
Link narrowed his eyes in anger, but his coughing kept him from retorting to her comment. Twisting from her touch, he tried to rise to his feet, but to his dismay, his legs refused to move. "Saria!" He managed to croak out, fearing the worst for his friend. She was breathing, wasn't she? She had to be breathing! br  
Tellikah was there in an instance. "Link, give me Saria. You're not helping her." When Link's hold on the Sage did not loosen, Tellikah clenched her teeth together and whispering a prayer of forgiveness to the Goddesses, wenched the small girl from Link's grasp. br  
Link stumbled forward to get his Sage back, but again his legs froze in place. Zelda pulled on his shoulders, forcing him to a kneeling position. "Tellikah will help her. You just have to concentrate on breathing." br  
Eyeing the Sheikah warily, the Princess and the Hero stayed where they were, Link gasping for air quietly and Zelda murmuring soothing words helplessly. br  
"Come on Saria, don't let me down." Tellikah knew that the Forest Sage's life rested in her own hands now and if the elf died, her blood would be on Tellikah's soul. Link would never, ever forgive her if she failed to keep Saria alive. br  
Laying the small Sage gently on the grass, Tellikah began the process. She tipped the girl's head back to encourage the flow of air, then bent down to listen for the sound of heartbeats. br  
A weak pulse thumped through Saria's body, and Tellikah allowed herself to grin at that; a heartbeat meant that life was still flowing in Saria's veins. br  
Tellikah ran her hand over Saria's still body, trying to concentrate on the healing spells she had learned years ago. Summoning up her energy, she murmured a blessing of health, and forced magic to help where she could not. br  
The magic jumped into Saria's body, swimming through her blood to clear out the smoke that choked her into unconsciousness. br  
Suddenly, Saria flew to her feet, her mouth open and wheezing for breath. Tellikah rose too, placing her hands on the Sage's quaking shoulders and pushing her down onto the grass. br  
"Easy now, don't get all worked up. Just relax and let your body recover." br  
Saria nodded, too busy attempting to catch her breath to respond properly. After a few seconds of repose, she stood again and blinked her eyes. br  
The smoke was moving in more quickly now. And the gray it had been before had changed into a darker, more sinister black. Two forms in the blurred shadows caught Saria's eyes and in a rush of memories, Saria recalled all that had happened. br  
She ran towards Link and Zelda, the Sheikah on her heels. Flailing her arms in hysterics, she began to scream. "We have to put it out! Where's it coming from? I need to find it! You must help me!" br  
Link's head pounded. Ignoring the drumming noise in his ears, he nodded quickly and tried to think of a plan. br  
"If we climb back up to the roof of the Temple," Zelda's voice was harsh, the smoke poisoning her lungs, "We can get out of danger and see the fires origin." br  
"The Temple could collapse," Tellikah said weakly, just for the sake of argument. "But it's probably our best bet." br  
Saria was already at the vines. Twisting the plants around her fingers, she began to climb. Every inch of her body cried out in pain and tears sprang into her eyes, but with amazing speed, she nimbly scrambled to the top where she impatiently waited for her friends to join her. br  
Huffing and puffing from the effort, the group took a moment to make sure they all could continue before they hurried along the Temple's stone roof. Smoke blackened their view, and Zelda and Tellikah stopped to devise a plan to see clearer. br  
"If we... No that wouldn't work..." Zelda's usually clear mind was hazy and scrambled, and instead of neatly aligned thoughts, wild notions of red fear sped inside her brain. br  
Link trailed after Saria, watching her instead of the fire. She should be with the other Kokiri, not here. She was too small, too fragile. This was his job. His responsibility. How could he have let her come? What if something horrible happened? br  
Walking on the tips of her toes, Saria crept along the roof of her Temple. Openings in the stone ceiling allowed her to see below, to see what damaged had been done and where the smoke was coming from. br  
The fire probably would have been started in the center, she reasoned as she sprinted deeper to the heart of the building. In the center room. br  
Sweating dipping off her brow from the heat and her worry, Saria paused to catch her breath and wipe ash from her eyes. The smoke had reached the roof now, and the wind blew it in chaotic circles, and the sage feared she'd topple over the edge of the ancient ruin if she failed to pay attention. br  
Gritting her teeth and swallowing her pain, the young Sage flew on, her feet barely touching the stones as she hurried to save her forest. br  
There. She had been right. Blood red flames were shooting from the core of the Forest Temple, their yellow light snapping and crackling against the gray rock walls. The hissing and popping grew louder as the fire grew stronger, a feverish song of destruction. It was an inferno, a cursed inferno of seemingly living flames which slithered about the walls, laughing as it shoved down the stones and burnt away the wood. br  
Water. She'd need water. If only Ruto was here! Saria felt her veins boil in anger and she had to fight the urge of dropping down into the fire and fighting them herself. br  
Where was Link? And Zelda and Tellikah? "What can I do? What can I do?" Wringing her fingers, she fought back tears and prayed to the Goddesses. If she didn't stop the devastation, her Temple would fall and she with it. Her power as a Sage relied on the sacred Temple, and without it...br  
She couldn't finish that thought. br  
How did one stop a fire? Drowning it in water was out of the question. If she could remove the air, then perhaps she could suffocate it... But how could she accomplish that? br  
A fleeting memory placed a smile on the Sage's face. Their had once been a fire in the Kokiri Village. Mido had brought the red flower, as he had called it, to show off his power and status. But the fire had accidentally had spilled onto the rugged floor and had quickly burned a hole on his floor. In his panic, he had begged Saria for help. But it had been Link who had saved the day. With one fluid movement, he stamped the small flames out. br  
If she could smashed it, crush the fire, then maybe she'd be able to conquer the diaster. It was worth a try. br  
Saria glanced around. Her friends... what if they got injured? Narrowing her eyes, she called her fading strength. The cool green of her spell momentarily healed her mind, spirit and body, and she knew that she was doing the right thing. Weaving the magic carefully, she formed a barrier around the fire. If they came close to this area, they'd find themselves against a wall. Hopefully she had made it big enough... she needed as much space as possible to do what she was going to do.  
P  
He had lost her. Fanning smoke from his face, Link marched forward, cursing himself for being so stupid. How could he have lost her? She needed him, and he had let her down again. br  
"Umph!" Link fell backwards, hitting the stone ground with a painful thump. He had walked into something... but what? Climbing back to his tired feet, Link carefully lifted his hands to find whatever had stopped him. br  
It was some sort of wall. Only invisible. With his hands running over the sleek obstacle, Link followed it around, puzzling over what it could be. br  
Suddenly, the smoke parted and from behind the restraint and Link caught a fleeting glimpse of a small figure standing amidst the cloudy smoke. br  
"Saria!" Link pounded against the wall, yelling desperately. 'Saria!' it all made sense. But she couldn't do it. She'd die doing it! He could let her. He'd have to break it. He reached for his sword and then yowled in distress. He had forgotten that he had left the Master sword with the Sheikah for protection. At the time it had made sense. If it was hidden within the Sheikah Village, it couldn't be used to open the gates and let Ganondorf out. But without it, Link was helpless against magic. br  
"link?" what's going on? Where's Saria?" Zelda appeared at the Hero's side. Why wasn't Link doing anything? A step forward told her why. "An invisible wall? Who put this here?" br  
"Saria." Link spat out the word. She's going to kill herself." A tone of desperation cracked his voice. "Zelda, use your magic, break this down. She'll die in there, I can't let that happen to her." br  
"What?" Zelda retreated a step. "What do you mean? I don't understand, what is she doing?" br  
"She's going to try to put out the fire." Tellikah's voice was flat and devoid of any emotion. "She put up this wall to keep us from stopping her, and to protect us. Zelda, let her do it." br  
"No!" Link spun around, his hand at the guild of his sword. "We have to break it! I have to get her out of here!" br  
"Link, listen to me!" Tellikah drew herself up to stand straight, her hair whipping about her shoulders and her eyes sparking as bright as the fire. "This is her Temple! If it burns down, she'll die along with it! But if she puts on the flames, she'll be able to save it!" br  
"She's going to collapse the roof." At the realization of the Forest Sage's plan, Zelda felt herself go weak and she leaned against the invisible wall for support. "We'll be able to rebuild if she does, and she knows that it's worth the risk. And if she dies, a new Forest Sage will be able to be chosen. But if the entire Temple is destroyed, there will never be another. The Circle will be forever incomplete." She closed her eyes and fought back the urge to vomit. "Link, we have to let her do it." br  
"Why don't you understand me? She is going to fall along with the roof! She won't be able to survive that!" He twisted between the two girls "You aren't serious, you can't be serious!" br  
"Link..." Zelda reached out to touch Link's arm, but he pulled away with a snarl. "Link, listen to me. She has to do it close to the center or else she could knock the whole building down. She knows what she's doing Link, this is her Temple. If you're her friend, you must trust her." br  
Link fell into silence. They were right of course. A dull throbbing of calmness settled in his stomach and erased his thoughts. If he loved her, he'd have to trust her. He pulled his blue eyes to search the smoke for his friend and placed his hands against the invisible surface "Saria..." He whispered as he stared into the blackness. "Come back to me."  
P  
Saria closed her eyes, tearing running down her face as she gathered power for her final spell. "Good bye, Link", she whispered in return, picturing his handsome face, "Remember me for always." br  
The roof rumbled, growling and howling as it disintegrated. Stones shoved against one another before tumbling into the fire below. First pebbles, then small rocks, and then chunks of heavy boulders were sent screaming into the red burning. The Temple trembled as its core was blanketed in the gravel, as its frame was ripped. br  
The fire was trapped. It tried to flee from the barrage, but it was trapped, injured, helpless, as more and more rock fell to cover it. br  
Down the ceiling crumbled. The walls caved in around the inferno, blocking all exits, sealing it into its doom. br  
Saria smiled as she too descended into darkness.  



End file.
